


Welcome to Life (It Fucking Sucks)

by JengaManga



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Blowjobs, Bullying, Car Accidents, Car Wrecks, Cute gays, F/F, Female Masturbation, Fights, Fingering, Flashback, Gayyyyyyy, High School, Lots of Cursing, M/M, NSFW, Nightmares, School Life, Slice of Life, Smut, Suggestive, Transgender, Transphobia, Underage - Freeform, Underage Drinking, Violence, everyone is human AU, hetro sex, sockathan - Freeform, swears, trans male, trans sock, welcome to hell - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-01-29 07:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 28,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JengaManga/pseuds/JengaManga
Summary: AU: everyone is alive and humanThe minute Sock Sowachowski and Jonathan Combs met, they instantly hit it off. Young and naive teenagers, they get to find out the hard way that life really does suck. It could even test their relationship; was is real or just puppy love?(Currently on hiatus ¯\_(ツ)_/¯)Tw:transphobia n lots of cursingRated M bc sexy





	1. Welcome Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: I fixed it up a bit to fit the story line now

Sock walked down the halls, clutching books tight to his chest. He ignored the looks given to him by judging people, but it was hard to hide his pale face and clammy hands. 

Ever since he came out as a trans male about a year ago, people didn't really care anymore,but the ones who did, oh boy they were ruthless. His uncle just always told them that they were close-minded assholes who didn't deserve the honor of being his friend. 

These assholes included the most popular in the school. The worst part was: no one did anything when they bullied him. Not one fucking thing. People would see them cornering Sock, calling him slurs, but they would just walk away or revert their eyes. 

All except one. 

He remembered it all too well. It was the first week after he had come out when Zack Melto and his goons had him pinned to the wall. 

_”So, you think you're a dude, right?” He snickered, his friends laughing along with him._

_“I-I,” Sock stuttered, shrinking down._

_“T-T-Today babe!” Zack laughed viciously. “You’re just some dumb chick,”._

_“N-No I'm not!” Sock blurted out, soon regretting it._

_“Oh? Then what are these?” Zack pointed out, roughly groping his chest. Sock was about to scream for help when someone stepped in between them._

_“Keep your fucking perverted hands off him, Zack,” the blond spat out._

_“Hey Combs, back off from my chick,” Zack jested, shoving Jonathan a little bit._

_“Leave him alone, you dick,” Jonathan stood his ground, shielding Sock._

_“Whatever, fag,” he rolled his eyes, turning to Sock again. “I'll be back, babe,” and with that Zack and his goons walked away._

_Jonathan mumbled “dick” as Zack walked away and turned to Sock._

_“You ok?” He asked, looking at him in the eyes._

_‘Oh gosh… he's…’ Sock thought, flushing red._

_“Uhm, do you want me to take you to the office?” Jonathan asked again, concerned that he didn't receive an answer._

_“O-Oh! N-No I'm fine,” Sock stuttered, flustered and embarrassed._

_‘Holy shit he's so cute’ Jonathan internally gushed, but kept his cool on the outside._

_“I'm sorry about those assholes. My names Jonathan by the way,” he smiled and held a hand out for a handshake._

_“M-My names Sock,” he stuttered again, mentally slapping himself as he tried so hard not to make the handshake awkward._

_“Sock? Is that a nickname?” Jonathan raised an eyebrow._

_“Yeah, my real name is really embarrassing,” Sock hid his face in his scarf._

_‘Stop being so fucking cute’ Jonathan nearly strangled himself, feeling himself start to blush.  
“Oh that's ok! Sock is a really nice name,” Jonathan tried to flirt, but internally face palmed. ‘Really!? That's the best you got?’ He criticized himself. _

_“Th-Thanks-” Sock was cut off by the bell for 3rd hour. “Shit! I have to get to class!” He freaked, clutching his books more._

_“Fuck, me too. Hey! I'll see you around!” Jonathan exclaimed before he ran to History. ‘I really hope I do see him again’ he wished._

Sock smiled at the memory, finally arriving at his locker. This was a complete year ago and they've barely talked since. When they did see each other, they would awkwardly wave and look away, blushing like hell.  
Sock opened his locker and switched his books out, slamming it closed. Right behind the locker door was none other than Zack Melto. Of fucking course. It couldn't be a peaceful Thursday, could it?

“Sup babe. You would actually be hot if you dressed like a girl,” he harassed. 

It was the same shit every time. Zack harassing Sock about his gender, making unsuccessful sexual and romantic advances, calling him slurs. It was getting easier to block the words out and deflect them, but it was getting annoying at this point. 

“Don't want to,” Sock spat out, turning to walk away. 

Zack grabbed him by the shoulder, slamming him into the lockers. 

“Don't you walk away from me. This is the last time you do,” Zack threatened, towering over him. 

“Just leave me alone,” Sock huffed, trying to escape. 

Zack just pinned him down again, mocking him some horribly high pitched, girly voice.

“Hey, Zack!” A familiar voice shouted, Sock’s heart skipping beats. 

Zack turned around only to be punched square in the fucking jaw. Sock could barely react before Jonathan grabbed his wrist and ran away with him, putting distance between Zack and them before he realized what literally hit him. 

They reached an empty hallway when they finally stopped, panting for air. 

“Thanks J-Jonathan,” Sock wheezed, standing up straight. His heart was pounding by the fact that he and Jonathan were basically holding hands and he never ran. 

“It's no problem,” Jonathan smiled. “I couldn't just let him do that shit,” he pointed out. 

Sock nodded and looked at Jonathan fully. He was still wearing that damn gray hoodie that he's had for years. It wasn't a bad thing, in fact, Sock really wanted to wear it, basking in its warmth and Jonathan's scent of musk and coffee. He wore skinny jeans that made Sock fluster a bit. 

Jonathan looked at Sock. He was wearing an oversized black hoodie, which made him look so fucking adorable he could just scream. A cute little pleated purple skirt and those ripped jeans. Damn those ripped jeans. They should be on the floor. Wait, that was super perverted. Jonathan shook these thoughts out of his head and addressed Sock again. 

“So um, what class do you have next?” He asked, shoving his hands in his jacket pockets. 

“Oh, uh, algebra 2,” Sock groaned. Fuck math. 

Jonathan thought for a bit, then smirked. 

“You know what, let's just ditch this place,” he suggested, holding a hand out to Sock. 

“Really?” Sock looked at his hand like it was one of the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. 

“Yeah, fuck this place. Besides, you look like you need a break,” Jonathan chuckled a bit. 

Sock smiled shyly and took his hand, letting Jonathan lead them out of the building and into to town. Damn, this felt good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE let me know if I fuck some things up.


	2. And So It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And by 'beginning' I mean the obvious flirting that only they can't see

The two teens walked down the sidewalk of the main road in the town, walking past bars and corner stores. They had a whole year of catching up to do. 

“So you're a Junior, too?” Jonathan clarified, hands in his pockets. 

“Yeah. I have to take a lot of Sophomore classes though because I kinda really flunked last year,” Sock explained, still clutching his books. 

“Yikes, I'm sorry. I can always help you out if you need help,” Jonathan offered, smiling. 

“Y-Yeah, that'd be cool!” Sock smiled back, blushing. 

A cold wind blew hard against them, making Sock shiver. 

“I hate this cold weather,” he complained lightly. 

“Yeah, it's only December. It's gonna get worse,” Jonathan reminded him, leading them to a crosswalk. 

“Yeah, soon it's gonna snow and be super cold,” Sock sighed, waiting for the crosswalk light to go on. 

The cold air was making Sock’s cheeks and nose flush, which helped hide his blushing. He hadn't really talked to Jonathan before, he didn't know what to say. What are you supposed to say to someone you have mega gay feelings for? And Jonathan was thinking the very same thing. 

When the crosswalk light went on, Jonathan looped his arm around Sock’s as they walked. He didn't want him to get left behind or hurt. He would push Sock out of the way of a car even if it meant he would get hit. Is that too much for someone you just really met? Nah. 

They crossed just fine, but they were now at a loss for words and an awkward silence distanced them as they walked. 

“So, uhm.. what are you doing this weekend?” Jonathan asked, biting the inside of his cheek nervously. 

“Probably just homework, why?” Sock responded, feeling that same flutteriness. 

“You, uh. Wanna come over to my house? I'm having a few friends over. Don't worry though! They're really nice and I'm positive that they'll like you,” Jonathan stumbled but finally got the words out. 

Sock flustered. Go to his house? Already? People would be there though, so it wouldn't be just the two of them. Is that a bad thing? Does he really wanna spend that much alone time with him? What if he was ignored or forgotten by Jonathan? It was a risk he was willing to make! 

“Y-Yeah, I would love to!” Sock responded almost too quickly. He was sure his uncle would be thrilled that he was finally making some friends. 

“That's great!” Jonathan smiled, looking at Sock. He had the sweetest smile plastered on his cute little face. Everything he did really just made Jonathan's stomach turn in knots. 

The rest of their walk resulting in small banter about their interests. 

“You've never heard of Valhalla Soundbox?” Jonathan was slightly shocked. 

“Y-Yeah,” Sock blushed a bit. 

“Oh! Here,” Jonathan fumbled with his headphones, holding them out for Sock. 

Sock nervously pulled on the side of his hat before pulling it off, his top ‘floof’ of hair bouncing up. Oh my god why is he so fucking cute. Jonathan let out a strained chuckled before he ran his fingers through Sock’s hair. 

“Cute,” he commented, sort of revealing those huge feelings he had for the smaller teen. 

Sock blushed hard, something he's been doing a lot lately, before he was handed the headphones which he put over his ears. Jonathan pressed play and watched a smile grow on Sock’s face as he listened. 

“It's nice,” he smiled, pulling off the headphones off and handing them back to Jonathan. 

They made it into their subdivision, but they didn't want to separate so soon. 

“How about I take you home?” Jonathan asked, fiddling with his fingers. 

“I would love that,” Sock giggled. He was sort of getting the vibe that Jonathan liked him back, but he didn't want to get his hopes up. 

They walked in silence yet again, but it was a peaceful one. As they neared Sock’s house he didn't want the wonderful moment to end. Being even next to Jonathan made him happy. But sadly, all good things had to come to an end. 

“Well, this is it,” Sock sighed, looking at his front door. His uncle’s car was in the driveway at least. 

“Yeah,” Jonathan sounded disappointed as well. “Oh! Can I get your number?” He stuttered, turning to Sock, holding out his phone. 

“Oh yeah!” Sock smiled, taking the phone and imputing his number then handing it back to him. Oh my god this was really happening. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.

“I'll text you,” Jonathan smiled, blushing hard. AAAAAHHHHHHH. 

“Y-Yeah,” Sock smiled back, walking up his walkway to his porch. 

He waved goodbye to Jonathan and watched him walk away for a bit before entering his own home. He closed the door behind it, leaning against it with stars in his eyes. He's perfect. 

Sock pushed himself off the door and walked down the hallway. 

“There you are!” His uncle called out, worried as all hell. He popped out of nowhere, squeezing Sock in a tight hug. 

“S-Sorry uncle Meph,” Sock choked out, coughing a bit. Mephistopheles set him down. 

“The school called and said you weren't in class, and it's just not like you to just skip like that- wait a minute… You're in trouble young man!” He scolded, horribly. 

“Sorry. Some guy was being mean so me and a friend sort of walked through town,” Sock explained, blushing in embarrassment. 

“What guy? Wait, a friend? Who are they? What are they like?” His uncle asked excitedly. Sock has always been sort of a loner and never talked about friends, Mephistopheles was just excited that his nephew had someone to finally connect to. 

“His names Jonathan and-” Sock was soon cut off by his uncle dragging him to sit down on the couch. 

“Tell me all about him!” He smiled, looking at Sock expectantly. 

Sock spent a good 30 minutes explaining how he had met Jonathan a year ago, but finally got to really talk to him today. He explained the incident in which Jonathan saved him from, how sweet he was to him, how kind. 

“He has really pretty blue eyes. And he's not really tall but taller than me. Oh, and he really likes rock music, too,” Sock hadn't realized he had been gushing over this guy the whole time, but Mephistopheles did. He was worried about Sock’s fragile heart, but he was elated that someone was treating him so kindly and gentleman-y. 

“O-Oh, I've been rambling this whole time,” Sock flushed, giggling nervously. 

“It's quite alright. You really like this kid, don't ya?” He jested playfully. 

“What? N-No I don't!” Sock denied. He was a horrible liar but that didn't stop him from trying. 

“Sure, riiiiiiight,” Mephistopheles laughed, standing up and walking to the kitchen. 

“Oh! He asked me if I could go to his house and hang out with him and a few friends, is that ok?” Sock asked, following him. 

Mephistopheles was a little more concerned now. Sure this Jonathan kid was nice to him, but what about the others? So many kids have been so mean and cruel to Sock over the years to the point where he was undoubtedly sensitive yet naive. He didn't want Sock to get heartbroken again; the last time he missed school for a whole week because a boy he liked laughed in his face about his crush. But, he has to give it a chance. One last time. 

“Fine,” he started, only for Sock interrupt him by squeally happily. “BUT!” Sock then stopped.  
“Be home by 7pm, and be sure to call me if anything bad happens,” he lectured. 

“I will, thank you uncle Meph!” He hugged his uncle tight before running to his room, probably waiting for Jonathan to text him. 

“Please let this be a good decision,” Mephistopheles groaned, then continued on with making dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mephistopheles his sort of an overprotective uncle who wears a frilly pink apron to cook (that part isn't mentioned but he does). He'll sort of take on that role of the "hurt my baby's feelings and I will shoot your nuts off, grill them, then feed them to the cat" sort of dad. Oh and they'll have a cat, named Erika >:3c


	3. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Friday, the day before Sock goes over to Jonathan's. He meets lil and Jojo when Jonathan invites him to sit with them at lunch.  
> No sock doesn't have a stutter he's just nervous and blushy and cute all the time

The bell rang for 3rd hour dismissal, and it was now lunch time for Sock. He knew he had the same lunch with Jonathan, considering that he would sometimes watch him. Totally not creepy. 

Sock stopped at his locker to put his books away, watching everyone else walk by. A group of girls giggling amongst themselves, three nerds talking about the latest news about a new game, some other kids just walking by themselves with their headphones on. Even after he closed his locker, he just stood there and watched everyone. He was so fucking nervous. What if Jonathan invited him to sit with him? What if he didn't say anything at all? Ugh, fuck feelings. 

Well, now is about time he should make his way to the lunchroom, not that he ate anyways. The food here sucked and he was way too self conscious to eat in front of people. Sock pulled out his own headphones and stuck one in his ear, pressing play on his music. He allowed a small smile as he walked along, humming to the song. 

Sock walked through the open double doors of the cafeteria, observing. The jocks mixed with the other popular kids right at the center table. Loud, chatty, vulgar. The girls always looked their best and it didn't even look like they tried, but in reality they probably woke up really early to get their make-up just right, every hair in place, their outfit matching the day of the week. The guys somehow all had that chiseled jaw look, the taut muscle, smooth faces. 

All the geeks were either on a game system or cheering on the ones who were. Sock would hear them laughing and beating each other at Super Smash Bros. (which he sucked at) on their 3DSs. He would sometimes watch them, imagining the game in his head; who was winning, who had the power-up, what character everyone had. 

The art kids sat towards the corner of the room, art supplies strewn everywhere. Some of them were chatting while others drew in their sketchbooks, silent. They mixed with a lot of other kids. Anyone who was into art sat together. The DIY girls, the goths drawing tattoo designs, even the crazy graffiti loving skate kids. 

Everyone had a place in this school, somewhere they belonged. Sock longed for that feeling, to just be accepted through these rough years. He sighed and went to find an empty table. He really didn't want to sit by the cold window or on the dirty floor. No free tables, looks like it's window for him-

“Hey, Sock!” Jonathan shouted, waving over to him. Sock blushed hard and took this as his que to walk over. 

“U-Uh, hey,” Sock waved, silently gulping. 

There are the girls he sat with everyday. A tanish girl with her hair dyed purple and in a high ponytail. She had that same random style that Sock had, a heavy army jacket with a frilly skirt. The girl next to her wore a flannel and jean shorts. Her blonde hair in pigtails, a trucker hat placed on top. Freckles littered her body as she bounced her leg. 

“Come sit with us,” Jonathan gestured to the seat right next to him. Sit next to Jonathan? Holy fuck this is a dream come true. 

“Yeah, ok,” Sock smiled, pulling his earbud out and sitting next to Jonathan. Not too close but not too far. 

“Whatcha listening to?” The purple head asked, her permanent dull look painted on her face. 

“Oh, uh, B-Blackbear,” Sock stuttered. He had never talked to this girl before, he was sort of shaking. 

“Cool! I love that dude!” The blonde shouted, smiling. 

Sock just smiled back, stuffing his hands in his hoodie sleeves. 

“This is Lil’, and this is Jojo,” Jonathan introduced, pointing to each girl respectively. Ok, Lil’, and Jojo. Don't fuck it up. 

“H-Hi, I'm Sock. Just call me Sock,” Sock smiles, still stuttering. Fuck, knock it off stupid nerves! 

“We know, Jonathan won't shut up about y-” Jojo was cut off by her own wince. Lil had stomped on her foot. Jojo only stomped on hers back. 

Wait, Jonathan talked about him? What has he been saying? Good things? What a loser he is? Fuck these insecurities.  
Jonathan blushed hard, trying not to act exposed. 

“S-So, uhm, Sock. The party starts tomorrow around 3,” Jonathan informed, changing the subject. 

“And by party he means just the four of us not really doing anything,” Lil pointed out, taking a bite of her lunch. 

“I could get us some booze,” Jojo offered. 

“Jojo no,” Lil warned, putting a hand on her shoulder as a way to calm her down.

“Jojo yes,” Jojo countered, smiling deviously. 

They went back and forth like this for a while while Sock and Jonathan just observed, unsure of what to say to each other. Just when Sock was about to say something, he was so fucking close to saying something when the bell for lunch to end rang, everyone quickly getting up. FUCK. 

“Want me to walk you to class?” Jonathan offered. OH HELL YES. 

“I-If you're ok with that,” Sock blushed, unable to hide his smile. 

“Of course,” Jonathan smiled back, leading Sock out of the lunch room while leaving Lil and Jojo to battle it out (and to secretly fangirl over the two boys). 

Jonathan led Sock to his locker so he could get his books for his next hour. As he was grabbing his science book, Zack fucking Melto showed up right behind them. 

“What? You like her bodyguard now or somethin?” Zack laughed, glaring daggers at Jonathan. 

“No, and it's ‘he’,” Jonathan corrected, defensive as hell. 

“Oh, so you're on the same bandwagon, too,” Zack sneered. 

“Just piss off,” Jonathan got in between him and Sock. 

“I haven't forgotten about the fucking punch from yesterday. You're a dead man walkin, Combs,” he spat out, getting in Jonathan's face. Zack looked over to his right and saw a teacher watching them, so he stepped back. 

“Whatever, see ya later babe,” Zack winked in Sock’s direction, strutting away. 

“Stupid dick,” Jonathan scoffed, turning back to Sock. “I'm sorry, I should've kicked his ass that day,”. 

“It's not worth it, I'm use to it,” Sock shrugged, walking with Jonathan to his class. 

“You shouldn't have to…” Jonathan trailed off, wanting to hold Sock's hand so damn bad. Shove it right in Melto’s face that Sock wasn't his to abuse like that. 

“Just one more year,” Sock pointed out. 

“You let me know when he bothers you again. I'll kick his ass,” Jonathan promised as they stopped in front of Sock’s science class.  
Sock let out a cute giggle. Oh god that fucking laugh, it was the most beautiful thing Jonathan has ever heard in his life. 

“I will,” Sock smiled, blushing again.  
“Well, I'll see you Saturday,” he smiled, slowly stepping inside the class. 

“Yeah, see ya!” Jonathan smiled, turning and walking away. Oh god he was blushing so damn hard. Why does he have to be so damn cute?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much, just wanted to introduce lil and jojo real quick. Will Jonathan and zack finally fight? Hell yea zacks gonna get his shit kicked in. Just, not yet


	4. Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I FORGOT TO POST THIS CHAPTER FUUUUUUCCCCCKKKK but here it is anyways

‘Oh gosh, what the hell do I wear?! It's just gonna be the four of us, but I wanna make a good impression!’ Sock shifted through his closet.   
A button up? No, too done up.

Hoodie? Too lazy.

Band shirt? What if Jonathan didn't like the band? 

Sock was red with frustration, nails digging into his palms. 

‘Wait, where's my vest? Maybe I can mix it up with a plain shirt’ Sock scrambled to find his prized yellow and brown vest. 

Yes! There it is! He now just had to find an undershirt of some kind. He picked up a bright blue one off his deck chair, sniffing it. ‘Ok, clean enough’. Sock pulled off his sweater, looking at himself in the mirror. 

‘Ugh, I just want to cut these off already. Stupid, unnecessary. Why was I cursed like this?’ Sock huffed at his reflection, hands smoothing over the conforming binder. ‘Not being able to breathe properly is my punishment’ he sneered at himself, quickly looking away from the mirror. He hated what he saw sometimes. Something he shouldn't be. Something he didn't want to be.

He slipped on the blue shirt and the vest over it, looking at himself yet again. Much better. Sock smiled and got to finding some pants, picking out ripped jeans. Ugh, so plain. He spotted a purple skirt hanging out from his drawers. He may be a boy, but fuck gender norms about clothes.

Sock slipped it over his pants and picked out a random pair of socks. Heh, socks. He grabbed his favorite hat and pulled it onto his head, hiding his unbearable messy hair. Finally, to find some shoes. God why is everything so difficult. 

Making this easy, he picked up his boots that basically went with everything. Ok, lets see how this worked out. Sock stood in front of the mirror and frowned. 

‘It looks like I picked my clothes out of a trash can…. perfect!’ He smiled, skipping over to his bed where his phone laid.   
1:15   
What in fresh hell? 

Sock groaned in annoyance, flopping onto his bed. Well, maybe a nap can't hurt…   
He set an alarm for 2:30 then laid down, waiting for sleep.   
But it never came. His mind was racing like dogs without horses, just going wild. 

What if it doesn't go well? What's the worse that can happen? He could fall down or trip on something, break something. He could accidentally hit Jonathan in the nuts, or punch one of the girls in the tit. He could be so nervous that he throws up (that's happened before). 

Maybe he shouldn't go, just fake sick. His mom’s words then rang in his ears:  
‘You could think of all the things that could go wrong or go right, but you’ll never find out if you don't try’   
One of the worst times to think about his parents, but her words were always true. She told him this so many times he might as well have it tattooed on him. Damn her.

Like when he tried to ride a bike for the first time, but he was too scared to even get on it. Or that one time he wanted to ask a guy out to the 7th grade dance (and was blatantly rejected). Or when he decided to finally come out, his mom was there for everything and supported and comforted him every time. 

Sock hadn't realized he was crying until it hit the pillow and was starting to cool and dry up. He wiped his eyes and looked at the time; 1:30. Time couldn't go slower. Maybe he should text Jonathan? Or is that too clingy? Fuck it, just one text. 

‘Heyyy’ no   
‘Yo :p’ what the fuck, no   
‘Wyd’ fuck it good enough 

‘Wyd’-S 

Ok, now when he texts back don't answer right away, don't fucking do it.   
-ding-  
Sock immediately checked his phone. 

‘Not much, you?’-J   
Fuck, what do you say to this? Waiting for you to text me back? Over thinking about life and slowly slipping into madness? 

‘Same :/’-S  
Great. Fucking great.   
Jonathan doesn't text back for another 5 minutes.   
‘This is it, I'm annoying him. He's done with me god dammit why do I have to be so-’ Sock was then pulled out of his thoughts.   
-ding-   
He rushed to check the text. 

‘Can't wait for you to come over tho :p’-J   
Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.   
‘For the party’ -J  
Oh.

‘Yea, same here’ -S   
Sock tried to wait a bit to text back, but he couldn’t help himself. 

‘Might make it at 2:30, I'm impatient lol’-J   
YES PLEASE 

‘Me too lmao’-S  
‘Keep it cool. Keep it fucking cool. This is texting at least you can't fucking stutter’.

Sock looked at the time again, 1:55. WHY SO SLOW. 

‘Yeah I'll let Jojo and lil know’-J  
YES 

‘Tight, I'll have to get their numbers later’-S.   
He could care less, but he didn't want to seem rude and it wouldn't hurt to add some friends into his contacts which contained mostly family (the same assholes who judge and criticize him all the time then get offended when he doesn't want to talk to them). 

‘They'll probably just be sticking their tongues down each other's throats the whole time tbh’-J   
So should we WAIT WHAT

‘I didn't know they were together?’-S

‘Really? I thought it was pretty obvious’-J 

‘Thinking about it, it really is lol’-S   
They are literally relationship goals, Jojo and Lil.   
It's too quiet. Sock turned on one of his SoundCloud playlists, one made for YouTube singers who post their music on soundcloud as well (not those wannabe rappers who's bars suck).  
He quietly hummed along to a song “Is That Alright” by ashestoashes. Ugh, so relatable right now 

‘Yeah, they're so cute together’-J 

Sock didn't know how to respond, so he just sat there staring at the screen. Thank god he didn't have his ‘show as read’ option on. 

He started small talk conversations, talking about what music they liked. They went back and forth like this until about 2:20. 

‘Text me your address so I can start walking over’-S

‘1449 west ave’-J 

‘Hey, you're right down the block!’-S 

Sock smiled before he bounced off the bed, turning off his music, and rushed out of the room. His uncle wasn't home, so he grabbed his house keys and locked the door behind him when he left. Sock didn't bother to text Jonathan back, seeing that he would see him in less than 5 minutes. 

He turned onto West Ave, looking at the numbers on the houses for Jonathan's and soon found it.   
1449\. 

Sock took a deep breath, gripping the edge of his vest, and marched up the walkway. He stood outside the door, unable to knock. Is this a good idea? He could always go back.   
Fuck it. 

Sock finally knocked on the door, blushing and looking at his feet. The door opened and there stood Jonathan, smiling at him.


	5. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White toddlers get drunk and shit happens. So many shits happen   
> Warning: (female)masturbation

Jonathan looked at Sock who stood at his doorway, letting a cold draft in. He blushed really hard, like it looked like he had a fever. Why is he so fuckig cute!? 

“Please come in,” Jonathan stepped aside, embarrassed by such rude behavior. 

Sock smiled and stepped inside, letting the warmth envelop him. 

“You, uh… you look really nice,” Jonathan smiled, sheepishly scratching behind his neck. 

“Thank you,” Sock smiled back, hiding his smile behind his hands. Yes! Success! 

Another knock interrupted them, ruining such a pure moment. Jonathan turned around, opening the door to reveal Jojo and Lil. Joni was holding a cooler which could only be assumed to contain liquor. 

“Where the bitches at?” Jojo joked, walking right inside like she owned the damn place. 

“My mom's out,” Jonathan pointed out, gesturing to the cooler. 

“Good, because it's about to get fucking craaaaazy up in here!” Jojo cheered. 

She opened the cooler, pulling out a huge bottle of whiskey, a 2 liter of Diet Coke, some shot glasses, and some miscellaneous liquors of unrecognizable brands. He wasn't even drunk yet but Sock's head was spinning. 

Jojo started to set up shots right away. 

“So soon?” Jonathan inquired, pulling out some chips and other snacks, tossing them on the table. 

“Hell yeah you fucking lightweight,” Jojo snickered, pushing over a shot glass to him. 

Jonathan groaned and sat down, Sock and Lil taking suit. He really didn't want Sock to see him drunk this early into their friendship, and at the first time Sock has been to his house. He just pushed the thoughts away and downed the booze, biting his tongue to hold a straight face. 

“You drinking too, small one?” Jojo jested, pushing a shot to him. No one expected him to drink, and no one was pressuring. 

“Maybe just one…” Sock trailed off, picking up the shot glass and just sort of stared at it. 

Lil down her shot with ease, slamming her glass on the table. Jojo did the same, but made a loud noise. 

“Dayum, that's strong,” she chuckled, leaning back. 

Sock gulped quietly, squeezing his eyes shut. Here goes nothing. He downed the shot, copying Lil and Jojo. The faster it's down the less it’ll burn, right? Fucking WRONG. 

Sock coughed a little bit, sticking his tongue out.   
“That's nasty,” he complained, setting the shot down. 

“That's why I brought this,” Jojo pointed to the Diet Coke. Lil got up to grab some cups while Jojo poured even more shots. 

They went back and forth like this a couple times, and pretty soon they were all equally drunk. Oh boy, were they fucking drunk. 

Sock idly drank a normal Diet Coke, face red, and giggling at everything he saw. Jojo was horribly singing a duet with Lil, although it seemed like Lil was just mumbling along for her amusement. Jonathan was nowhere to be seen, but soon appeared from the hall. He sat on the couch right next to Sock, thigh to thigh, and rested his head in Sock’s shoulder. 

Sock would be in a complete meltdown if he was sober, but he just snuggled in closer, lightly giggling at the warm tickle of Jonathan's breath. 

“You smell really nice,” Jonathan slurred, looking up at Sock. Now Sock was blushing like an idiot, but he kept his cool. 

“You're really nice,” he countered, smiling. 

They stared at each other for a mere 2 seconds before their lips smashed together, hungerly grasping each other to get closer. This is going so fast, way too fast, but the alcohol just took over. They say that when you're drunk you're honest, and they're right. 

They sadly pulled away when they heard Jojo and Lil whooping at them in the background. 

“And you tell us to get a room,” Lil jested, gesturing to her and Jojo. Jojo just laughed along. 

Sock giggled and looked back at Jonathan, only to see him passed out against the couch. Jeez, how much did he drink? 

“Wow, let's hope he doesn't vomit right when he wakes up,” Lil laughed.   
“He's got the right idea, I'm pretty tired,” Jojo yawned, stretching. 

Sock didn't want to leave, but there wasn't much to do since Jonathan passed out, and the girls were about to leave anyways. He set his drink down on the coffee table and stood up, taking a step. However, gravity got the better of him and his knees buckled. He would've fallen face first if it wasn't for Lil catching him. 

“Ok, let's get you home too, young man,” she joked, helping Sock stand straight. 

He looked back at Jonathan's cute sleeping form. Should we really just leave him there like that? They were all too drunk to carry him back to his room, so they all walked out of the house, locking it behind them. 

Jojo swung the cooler back and forth playfully while Lil kept an arm around Sock’s waist to make sure he didn't fall flat on his face and probably break his nose. The whole time Sock couldn't shut up about the kiss. 

“It feels kinda sleazy that our first kiss was a drunken one, but oh gosh it was amazing! His lips were really soft and his breath did taste like alcohol, but it was still so fucking good. I think he grabbed my butt during it. Oh and-” Sock was cut off in his fantasizing by Lil. 

“Ok ok, I get the picture, you bunny,” she laughed. 

“Bunny?” Sock slurred, too drunk to understand just about anything right now. 

“You know, like horny rabbits?” Lil tried to explain, but Sock still didn't get it. 

“But I don't have any ears or a fluffy tail,” he made this even more clear (and worse) by trying to grab invisible ears on the top of his head. 

“You are so fucking drunk right now. Anyways, which one is your house?” Lil asked, dragging him along. 

“That one!” Sock cheered loudly, laughing and pointing to his house like it was a damn game.

The lights were still off and his uncle’s car was gone. Thank god he was out, it was very clear that Sock was blackout drunk. If Mephistopheles found out that he got drunk at Jonathan's, he would never let Sock see him again! He would just about die!

Sock pulled out his keys from his pocket, dropping them once he did. He mumbled obscenities as he pick them up and struggled to get the key into the hole. 

“Hopefully Jonathan won't have this much trouble with your key hole,” Jojo flirted. 

That thought alone made Sock's mind go blank, and the key finally went into the lock. He stood there, shocked. Sex, with Jonathan? Sock hasn't thought about it before, but now that Jojo brought it up, it made his lower regions warm and his mind full of dirty thoughts. 

“I think you broke him,” Lil chuckled, turning the door handle for Sock and lead him inside. 

“Jonathan will for sure break him,” Jojo countered again, getting dirtier and dirtier. 

Sock finally snapped out of his horny trance and stumbled to his room, gripping onto the door handle to keep him steady. 

“Thanks Jojo, now I'm fucking horny,” he groaned. 

Jojo just laughed loudly as she turned back and out of the door, Lil soon following her. 

“Have fun!” Lil shouted before she closed the door, locking it behind her. 

Sock huffed and opened his door, closed it behind him, and swayed over to the bed. He plopped himself onto it, kicking off his shoes, untying his scarf, and tossing his hat off. Great, he was too worked up to get any sleep, and he could even feel how wet he was. 

“Ugh, Jonathan,” he groaned in frustration, rolling onto his back. 

Why did Jonathan have to be so cute! And sexy. Really hot… his mouth against his was like living inside of a fairytale. He imagined those lips on his neck, down his body, in between his… ugh, god help him. Sock imagined Jonathan in his head, trailing down his body and down to his pants. That belt, off… pants down. He could feel the bulge in Jonathan's boxers…   
and pretty soon Sock's own pants were forgotten on the floor and his hands in between his legs. 

He imagined Jonathan on top of him, muscles contorting to keep himself up. Feeling the weight of him on top of him, the pressure against his leg. Sock was quietly moaning his name now. God he hasn't felt this good in his life. Just imagine Jonathan's hands like this. 

That really got to Sock and he gasped louder, feeling himself edging closer. He imagined his body shaking by the force of Jonathan's thrusts, how full he can make him feel. His first time with Jonathan. Wow… his hands gripping his hips as he drove him down into him, hitting all the right places in all the right ways. Leaving bites and hickeys all over his body, marking Sock as his. 

“J-Jonathan!” Sock moaned as he came, legs shut tight and quivering. 

He whined and panted as he rubbed himself down from his high, but the dirty thoughts didn't stop. Fuck, they needed to before he got worked up again. Uh, what could he think about!? Agh! 

He grabbed his phone and looked restlessly for an app to fiddle on, settling down on Twitter. He took deep breaths as he also turned on some music to help drown out the thoughts as he scrolled through the app, finding some memes and other junk. 

Sock grabbed the blanket which was strewn about on his bed and pulled it over his half naked body. He was too lazy to put pants or even underwear back on. 

He could text Jonathan, but he was probably still passed out on the couch; or his mom found him by now and urged him into bed. Sock put his phone on the charger and nestled deep into the covers. He let his music help him drift off to sleep, thinking about a life with Jonathan. 

Finishing school together, cooking, cuddling and watching movies, maybe even a family.. college?... 

Sock was now out, smiling in his sleep. God it was so good to be alive right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't plan out that sexy scene, but hey... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	6. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan blacked out and doesn't remember the kiss, Sock is hella confused and a little hurt (but he keeps it to himself)  
> EDIT: I changed it to December to fit the timeline better \\(._.)/

Sock woke up the next morning, stretching his entire body while still laying down. He relaxed and let out a cute little yawn. The thoughts of last night came flooding back to him; the drinking, the laughter, the kiss. Oh god that kiss. Sock swore he could still feel Jonathan's lips. 

Sock touched his lips, which were chapped, and smiled. That was a really good kiss. He rolled over to his nightstand, picking up his phone. No messages. Well, it was only 9am and everyone else was probably really hungover or sleeping. Weird, he didn't have a hangover? Beginners luck probably. 

He pulled up the messages he had with Jonathan, smiling at the memories. Sock shot out a simple text.  
‘Morning’-S 

Should he be flirty? Wait for Jonathan to start? Even if he was happy as all hell, it was still so stressful. 

“Ughhhh,” Sock groaned, finally shooting up out of bed and swinging his legs over. Wait, he was half naked? Oh yeah… 

Sock blushed at his actions last night after he got home. If only Jonathan was there…  
He shook the thoughts out of his head before he grabbed some clean underwear and joggers and heading to the bathroom to freshen up. He also threw off his binder and gasped for breath. No matter how many times this has happened, he sometimes found himself asleep in his binder. And every time he payed the horrible consequences. Sock couldn't wait to get ‘them’ removed when he was older. 

Sock trotted to the kitchen, where his uncle was making breakfast. Biscuits and gravy, oh hell yeah. 

“Good morning, dear! I thought you'd still be asleep,” his uncle commented, not looking back at Sock. 

“Well I smelled food and I just had to come!” Sock giggled, walking over to the stove. 

Mephistopheles gave Sock a quick hug from the side while he still cooked. 

“How was the party last night?” He asked, looking at Sock this time. 

Fuck, how does he respond? He can't tell him about the drinking nor the kiss, but that's basically all he really remembers from the whole party. Hopefully he can piece a believable story together. 

“We watched some really bad shows on Netflix and we made cookies,” Sock smiled. Not entirely believable, but it sounded good enough. And his uncle bought it. 

“Really? How was everyone else?” His uncle asked before putting oven mitts on the retrieve the biscuits. 

Wildly drunk. No, he can't say that. 

“They were really nice! I met them at school on Friday before the party. Lil and her girlfriend Jojo,” Sock smiled.  
“Jojo is really eccentric and loud, while Lil is the exact opposite. But they're really fun!” He remembered first meeting them. He thought they were polar opposites, that they rivaled each other. Boy, was he wrong. 

“Well that's good! I'm glad you all got along,” Mephistopheles smiled, setting the tray down and started to make two plates of food. 

Sock smiled back, grabbing some forks and napkins, setting them down on the table.  
He forgot his phone! Sock ran into his room and picked it up, seeing a text from Jonathan. 

‘Morniiiiiing hangovers a bitch >:p’-J  
His poor baby. 

‘I'm sorry dear :’(’-S  
Should he start flirting now? Bring up the kiss? He decided to wait a bit for Jonathan to fully wake up and deal with his hangover. 

Sock walked back into the kitchen and sat down at the table where his uncle had placed the food down. As they ate Jonathan didn't text back, but his uncle was busing him with office drama. Apparently Mephistopheles would be working all week this week, 12pm-9pm. He didn't like leaving Sock home alone for that long, but he got to snag the whole weekend off. 

Mephistopheles went on and on about his boss, Providence. Sock remembered her from a while ago, when she use to visit with all of them for the holidays back when Sock's parents were still alive. Then she suddenly just stopped showing up and Mephistopheles never talked about her much since. When Sock was younger he thought that it was just because of work, but he now learned that they were dating and had broken up. His uncle never told him this, but Sock wasn't stupid. 

“It's this Wednesday,” Mephistopheles broke his complaining with that dreaded comment. Sock sulked a bit. 

“I know…” he looked down, food struggling to go through the lump in his throat.  
December 16 marked the 3 year anniversary of his parent’s death. That one fatal car crash that took his parents from him. He was in the car as well and escaped with a broken leg and his torso ripped almost to shreds. Sock sometimes wished that he died in that crash with him, but he was cursed to stay alive. 

“I miss them,” Sock but back a sob. It's been 3 years but it still hurt. 

“I know… I miss them, too,” Mephistopheles sighed, hand placed on Sock’s arm. It was his sister and brother-in-law who died in that crash. They were so in love it was envious. 

“Well, why don't we watch a movie later?” Mephistopheles tried to lighten the mood, but it was brought down really low. 

“Uh, yeah…” Sock trailed off, spacing out. He was over thinking about what could've been, what should've been. He wasn't hungry anymore, either. 

His uncle understood that Sock just wanted to sulk. Hell, he wanted to now. He picked up their plates and began to clean them without a word. Sock got up silently and dragged himself to his room. He flopped down on his bed, letting the fabric capture his tears and sobs. Thankfully, his phone dinged, signaling that he had gotten a text. 

‘What happened last night anyways? I kinda blacked out. I remember walking to the bathroom but that's really it. Did I do something stupid?’-J  
The fucking icing on top of the disintegrating, soggy cake. Can this day get any worse!? 

‘Nah, you're fine’-S  
If Jonathan could just heard Sock say those words he would hear the disappointment, the choked sobs, even the tears hitting his pillow. 

Sock threw his phone onto the bed somewhere, clutching his face into his pillow so he could cry as loud as he wanted. WHY!?!? 

He heard his phone dinged again. Once, then twice. But he didn't bother to pick it up. He couldn't. He shouldn't be sad or even upset, it wasn't Jonathan's fault that he could remember. Was the kiss that bad enough that it was easy to forget? His phone dinged again for the third time and he was pissed off, roughly grabbing his phone. 

‘I woke up on the couch sore as hell’-J

‘Yooooo this be Jojo! Sooooo hows everythinggg ;))’-JJ 

‘It's Jojo again but I'm texting u on Lils phone so u have her number!’-L

At least they have each other's numbers. Wait, how did Jojo get his number? Probably Jonathan. Ugh, Jonathan. Ugggghhhhhhhhh stupid boys, stupid feelings, stupid alcohol. 

Sock didn't respond to any of the messages and just laid in bed all day, crying on and off while listening to depressing and sad music. He got more texts from Jonathan asking if he was ok, but Sock just couldn't bring himself to answer them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why but I'm taking out all my stress onto Sock and he doesn't deserve any of it I'm so sorry. Please forgive don't worry he will get all the happiness and love he deserves just in time


	7. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW car crash and it's kinda graphic? I've never been in a wreck but this is a lot even for me. I just can't think much of anything so I'm using this as a way to give some meaning to Sock's now sad n angsty mood

Sock woke up to his alarm but laid still in bed, unmoving. He didn't move for about 10 minutes, listening to his song set alarm. I Will Never Be Your Friend, Irish Stew. He tried to get into the band and listen to some of their songs but he just wasn't interested. 

Finally, he lifted himself up letting the sheets fall around his body. He was all sweaty from tossing and turning until 4am. It wasn't pleasant either.

He dreamed of that car ride, right before the crash. The memories. They were driving down a dirt road, so they were going about 50 on the empty streets. 

_“Ugh, we need to get extra plates for the dinner,” his mom, Janet, sighed, looking at her phone and presuming you reading a text from her mother._

_“I grabbed some extra paper plates from the house before we left,” his dad, Mark, piped up while looking down the road and paying attention for any deer. Janet let out a relieved huff of clouded breath in the cold air of the car._

_“You're a lifesaver,” she smiled, gently gripping his hand that sat on his armrest before pulling away._

_Sock leaned his head against the foggy window in the backseat, slumped in his chair. He definitely did not want to go to his grandma’s Christmas dinner. It was a tiny house yet she invited at least 30 family members every year. 30 assholes who didn't understand him. 30 dicknuts who mumbled slurs under their breath. The older women would sit Sock down at a table and talk about how it was just a phase and how he was letting his fertile body go to waste._

_His uncle, Mephistopheles, would usually drag Sock away from their judging statements and ignorant slurs, but he wasn't coming this year. Sock didn't know why, but he remembered last year when he saw him and Providence fight over by the back porch. He didn't say anything, but assumed it was a reason why his uncle has been so closed off for the whole year._

_Janet looked in the rear view mirror and saw her son sulking._

_“Hey, it's gonna be okay honey,” she turned to face him directly, he looked up at her with heavy eyes._

_“They may never understand, but we do. And we love you no matter wha-”._

_They had crossed an intersection, but to their right a heavy duty pick up truck came speed demoning down the road at about 60 miles per hour, crashing right into them.  
His parents and the drunk driver might of survived if they didn't tumble down a steep hill to their left. The truck hit a large oak tree head on, and the driver flew out of the window, his throat slit by the broken glass. He and his parents still tumbled down, glass breaking and metal crushing. Sock was screaming all the way down. _

_Then they finally hit the bottom, the car was upside down and they were all knocked out cold.  
Sock was first to wake, blood trailing down his face from deep cuts. He tried to move, but his ankle was caught in between crushed metal and he could clearly see his leg bone break through his shin.   
All he heard was ringing in his ears, the adrenaline paralyzingly him. His dad's broken, strained voice._

_“S-Sock? J.. Janet?” He coughed violently, spitting out blood._

_“I-m he-here,” Sock wheezed, swallowing gulps of air. He adrenaline was wearing down and he could feel the crushing pain in his legs, silently crying._

_His mother was silent._

_“Janet, j-Janet! Jan….” his father's gurgled cried faded into nothing as Sock slowly blackout, trying to utter one final word:  
“Mom”   
His father soon followed her._

Sock would usually wake up in a cold sweat, but if he was unfortunate enough to stay asleep, the dream would repeat. Over and over until he woke up. Every single horrid, pain filled moment. 

He looked back at the clock: 6:18. He had about 20 minutes until he would walk his way to school. If he went early today he could skip Melto. 

Sock pushed himself up and stepped over to his closet. He grabbed the first hoodie he could find. It was his dad’s old college sweatshirt. Great, how fucking ironic. He put it out anyways, grabbing a binder off the floor (probably not that dirty) and put both on. He grabbed some pants from a pile of clean clothes that he never folded and put away and slipped them on. Sock pulled some socks on and walked to the bathroom. 

The bags under his eyes were darker and bigger, his eyes slightly bloodshot from crying all damn night. His hair was worse than usual, so he slipped a beanie over it because he couldn't be bothered to brush it. He walked to the kitchen, looking around for something quick to eat. 

Sock sighed and settled on a red pear. He slowly put his shoes on then grabbed his bag. He took his time opening and closing the front door, looking down at their neighborhood. No one else was out yet and the breeze climbed up his hoodie. 

Sock shivered but walked on to school without a word, taking small bites of the pear and chewing more than he had to. He was half done with it when he approached the school's parking lot. Busses were starting to arrive and students rushed inside to get out of the cold. 

Sock chucked the rest of the pear into the school field before interwinding himself into the sea of teenagers. He followed the current of kids until he reached locker. He was about to open it when he heard an all too familiar voice that belonged to a certain blond. 

“Sock, hey!” Jonathan called out, picking out Sock’s terribly hidden messy hair out of the crowd. 

Sock froze a bit before rushing back into said crowd, distancing himself far from Jonathan. He'd rather be alone right now and not with someone he had huge feelings with. Someone who didn't even remember their first kiss. 

Jonathan quickly lost Sock just as soon he found him. Why did he walk away? Maybe he had his headphones in. He frowned before continuing on his own way. He idly stood at an empty side hallway where he pulled his phone out and started texting him. 

‘What's up?’-J 

Jonathan waited 10 minutes before getting a curt response. 

‘Not feeling well’-S   
Jonathan knew that was a lie. Even on the phone he's a horrible liar. 

‘You can tell me’-J   
There was a long pause between that and the next message. 

‘Meet me by the window at lunch’-S   
‘Ok’-J 

Jonathan shoved his phone into his pocket and walked to class. What could have happened? Did his uncle find out about the drinking?

Wait, what did he do when he was drunk. Oh fuck. What the fuck did Jonathan do. No wonder Sock was avoiding him, he fucked up. Did he insult Sock (close to impossible but still possible)? Oh fuck how is he gonna fix this?! 

He had finally gotten to talk to the cute boy he's been crushing hard on for a whole year, and he fucks it up just as soon as it starts. He liked Sock so fucking much, he didn't wanna ruin this but he did somehow. Jonathan had to make it right, he would beg if he had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOWIE look at that angst hell yeah


	8. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally this angst is close abruptly... or is it!?!? HHHHEEEEEELLLLL YEEEAAAAAAHHHHHHH

Jonathan had to sit through 3 classes before finally going to lunch. 3 fucking classes. When the bell rang at 11:05, he was the first out of his class. He walked fast, dodging students. But there was one that wouldn't budge. Zack fucking Melto and his goon squad. Great, this is literally the worst. 

“Hey Combs,” he called out, grabbing him by the shoulder, and pushed Jonathan onto a locker. 

“I don't have time for this,” Jonathan threatened, getting ready to make a bail out of there. Maybe kick Zack’s nuts in the process. 

“You better leave my girl alone,” Zack glared, his boys surrounding them as a sort of wall. 

“Your ‘girl’? You mean Sock?” Jonathan questioned, taken back. Was this dude actually fucking serious? 

“Who else, dipshit,” Zack laughed. You dense motherfucker. 

“No way Sock would ever date you, asshole,” Jonathan barked, raising his voice. “You only harass him you fucking pervert!,” he said louder, getting some kids attention. It was disgusting that Melto would even _consider_ that as love. 

“Oh? Like she’ll ever like a freak like you?” Zack jested, getting more and more aggressive. 

“He certainly doesn't like you,” Jonathan clenched his fists. 

“You both really need to drop this while ‘he-she’ mess. In time, she'll come to her senses and come running back to me. This tranny mess will finally be over and then I'll kick yer ass,” Zack laughed right in his face. 

Jonathan was seething and finally let his instincts take over. He drew his fist back and smashed it into Zack’s face, hearing a loud _CRACK_ from his nose. While he was bitching and bleeding, Jonathan ran off before his goons could catch him. How DARE he insult his love like that and had the nerves to say he was _his_. The stupid fuck. 

Jonathan ran through the familiar double doors of the cafeteria, scouting the area. He scanned the entire lunch room until he saw Sock leaning against one of the windows, fog forming around his cheek. Jonathan paced over there. Wait, that looks too desperate. Ok, be cool be cool. 

He slowly approached Sock and finally got a good look at him. His eyes were puffy and red from crying, lips chapped, and cheeks still wet. His nose was bright red so now he was also coming down with a cold. What the hell happened? 

“Sock?” Jonathan gently called out, sitting across from him. 

Sock jumped a bit before instantly relaxing once he realized it was Jonathan. He felt like he was gonna cry again and he tried so hard to keep it in or to just hide it. He's been crying all damn day how does he still have any tears left? 

“What's wrong? Please, tell me,” Jonathan breathed out, reaching forward and pulled Sock’s hand into his own, holding it tight. Sock blushed a bit, lips pressed together. He let out a shaky sigh. 

“I… uh, s-something did happen at the party,” Sock spoke carefully, paying attention to his words. Now was definitely not the time to stutter. 

“What happened?” Jonathan whispered as he scooted closer. 

“We uhm… y-you,... uh,” Sock stumbled. He bit his tongue to shut himself up before speaking as slowly and as clearly as he could muster.   
“We k-kissed… at the p..party,” Sock finally admitted. 

Sock’s heart just exploded out of his chest, tears welling out of his eyes. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from choking up. 

Wait… they kissed? Holy fuck. Oh my god oh my god oh my god. No wonder Sock was avoiding him! Jonathan's dumbfuck brain didn't remember a damn thing! One of the best things happened to him and he couldn't fucking remember! He needed to fix this. He needed that kiss. 

Sock’s tears had finally fallen over which made Jonathan's heart break. He really fucked up this time. Jonathan raised his hand up to Sock and wiped away tears from his cheek. He looked back up to Jonathan with tearful eyes and a deep blush. It's now or never. 

Jonathan leaned in and pressed his lips onto Sock’s, bring his face even closer. Holy hell this is magical.   
Sock froze for a second, processing the whole situation, but finally leaned in, kissing back. He wrapped his arms around Jonathan's neck as the kiss became more deeper and passionate, breathing each other in. Unfortunately, they eventually had to pull away to breathe properly. Sock's lips were now wet and kiss-swollen as were Jonathan's. 

“I'm sorry… that I didn't remember. I wish I did. Hopefully this counts as our true first kiss though,” Jonathan smiled weakly, mind racing and chest light. He just kissed Sock. Sock fucking Sowachowski. THE Sock Sowachowski! It was better than a dream come true! Even if they were chapped, his lips were soft. At least this was better than the (probably) sloppy kiss from the party. 

“It does count,” Sock smiled and leaned back in to kiss him, which Jonathan gladly returned the favor. Yeah, this was great. 

 

They sat all throughout lunch talking, confessing their feelings and being sappy assholes.

“I remember when you saved me from Melto a year ago. I thought you were my knight in shining armor,” Sock chuckled lightly at the memory, leaning his forehead into Jonathan’s. 

“I really wanted to kick his ass,” Jonathan laughed along. “I will one day though, I promise,” he swore. 

“You really don't have to…,” Sock trailed off, blushing at the gesture. 

“I will. For you,” Jonathan kissed him again, pulling him onto his lap. Not in a sexual way, in a tender loving way where he just wanted to get closer to his love.   
They kissed deeply before they pulled away once more. 

“Will you.. be my boyfriend?” Sock asked, blushing. Sure, he was sitting on Jonathan's sexy lap and kissing his cute mouth, but the question was always a nervous one. 

“If you’ll have me,” Jonathan chuckled, brushing hair from Sock’s face. 

“I will…” Sock smiled back and kissed him one last time while the bell rang for lunch to end. 

They were still kissing while students got up, threw their trash away, and walked out. Some even commented on the two boys and how grabby they were to each other. Some even found it cute.   
They eventually had to be shooed away by a custodian once everyone had left. 

Sock and Jonathan jogged out giggling like school girls, coming to a stop in a deserting hallway. 

“You're amazing,” Jonathan spun Sock in his arms and, for the umpteenth time, kissed Sock. He smiled into the kiss but stopped when the final bell rang. 

“Oh fuck, I have to get to class,” Sock exclaimed, pulling away. Not before giving Jonathan a quick peck on the lips of course.   
“Come over tonight,” he more commanded than asked, blushing and biting his lip. That lip biting was going to be the end of Jonathan. Wait, his house? Ooooo, his body is ready. 

“I will,” he kissed Sock's hand as he slowly let it go so he could walk to class.   
Jonathan and Sock parted their ways to class, but ached for each other the whole time.

They then proceeded to spend the rest of the day alternating between making out in the hallways, whispering to each other so no one could hear their personal moments, and texted each other non stop through every class. They couldn't get enough of each other so much it was almost gross. There's really no use in reading all of that sappy bullshit, we get the point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls let me know if you like this or have some comments abt it k thnx bye


	9. Light Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of crying

**Monday**  
The bell had rang at 2:30 as usual and students flooded out of their classrooms. They walked in unison, marching out the door or to their lockers.  
Sock was in that unfortunate crowd as he was lead to his locker in the current before sliding off to the side then entered his locker com. He jumped slight when he felt arms around his waist and a warm breath creeping down his neck. He relaxed when he smelled the musk and dew that was Jonathan Combs. 

“Hey,” he greeted, arms wrapping tighter. He left a quick peck on Sock’s neck and watched him collect his things to head home. 

“Hi,” Sock smiled at the sensation, snuggling closer to him. 

Jonathan pulled away so Sock could throw his backpack over his shoulders and turn to face him. Sock pulled him into a hug, breathing him in. They stood there, holding each other tight while everyone walked past them, emptying out the hallways. Jonathan had to separate the two or else they would be here all day.  
Sock smiled up at him and laced his fingers into Jonathan's, holding his hand tight. He smiled back, leading Sock out of school and onto the wet walkway. 

“Will your uncle be there?” Jonathan inquired, idly looking between falling leaves and Sock’s cute face. 

“No, he doesn't get off until 9 today,” he shrugged, kicking a rock. 

“Where does he work, even?” Jonathan asked, kicking the rock back to him. 

“Some company down in the city, I think. Can't remember,” Sock said, kicking the rock. 

They went back and forth with the rock for a while until they reached Sock’s street. Jonathan drew his foot back and kicked it hard down the road before they turned. Sock laughed because it was funny for some reason. Hey, at least Jonathan really loved Sock’s cute little laugh.  
Sock swung their hands back and forth, exaggerating each step.  
“Whadya wanna do?” Sock asked as they turned up to his porch. 

Jonathan responded with a shrug. Sock led them both into the house, where they removed their shoes and bags. Sock jumped onto the couch, curled up into a little ball as he picked up the remote.  
He patted down a spot right next to him for Jonathan to sit. Jonathan walked over and sat where he was told, only to be snuggled into by the cute and loveable Sock. He blushed a bit before pulling him even closer, soaking him in. Kiwi and… cinnamon?  
Sock turned the tv on and idly surfed through channels, but he really was just focused on Jonathan. Gently rubbing small circles into his chest, heating them up. Jonathan just about melted back into him.  
“You're amazing,” Sock praised, snuggling his face into Jonathan's hoodie. 

“You're beautiful,” Jonathan smiled, kissing the top of his head. 

Sock chuckled a bit. He looked up at Jonathan with big, green eyes. They both smiled a bit before leaning in to kiss each other, the Food Network playing in the background. Chopped, maybe?  
They had pulled each other even closer, if that was possible, and Sock ended up on Jonathan's lap. It wasn't messy and lustful, just… pleasant and tender. Jonathan’s hands had ended up on Sock’s hips, under his hoodie. He hadn't meant for it to get a little heavy, but shit happens. He felt the warm, heated flesh under his large hands as he trailed up his waist. He stopped when he felt large patches of scar tissue around his torso area. Sock had also finally snapped back to reality and pushed Jonathan away, pulling his hands off of him as well. 

“Sh-Shit. Babe, I'm sorry,” Jonathan was stammering for words, mumbling out more apologizes. Sock was flush all over and had hidden his face in his sleeves. 

“N-No! I'm sorry,” he tried to apologize back, but Jonathan insisted more that he was sorry. 

“I shouldn't’ve gone that far,” he explained, reaching up to lift Sock’s hands off his face. 

“I'm just not ready yet,” he almost teared up as he flushed harder, his skin feeling sweaty and clammy. 

“I understand. It's ok, baby,” Jonathan cooed softly, gently pecking Sock’s hands. This helped calm his nerves somewhat, but he was still shaken up. 

“Th-thanks,” he smiled appreciatively. He rested his forehead on Jonathan's as they shared a now quiet yet intimate moment. 

“Hey baby?” Jonathan broke the silence, eyes still closed. Sock hummed in response, waiting for him to continue. 

“Do you mind if I ask, how did you get those scars?” Jonathan asked slowly, biting the inside of his cheek a bit. He ran his thumbs in circles on Sock’s cheeks softly. 

“It's… uh,” he bit his lip. He didn't even want to think about it, but he knew he had to come out.  
“I was in a car accident about three years ago. I broke my leg and my body was gnawed up pretty bad,” Sock spoke softly, sucking in the tears. It all came back in short flashbacks, but he just focused hard on Jonathan's opening blue eyes. As deep as the ocean. 

“That sounds horrible,” Jonathan comforted, rubbing up and down his back lovingly. 

“Yeah, and um… my parents died in the crash. The anniversary is on Wednesday…” Sock let out one single soft sob and a single tear feel. 

“Baby I'm so sorry,” Jonathan sighed, tears welling up in his own eyes. He wiped away the one stray cheek, but soon more followed after. 

Sock started to choke up on sobs so Jonathan pulled him into his chest, rubbing small circles into his spine. Sock just let it all out, crying loudly into his hoodie to muffle them. Jonathan let his own tears spill over, dropping onto Sock’s beanie and exposed hair. They went from cute and cuddly to crying like babies. Teenagers are weird. 

“I'm here for you,” Jonathan shivered and sniffled. Sure, they were about 16/17 and naive, but god dammit they were in love and let them be in love for fucks sake. 

“Thank y-you,” Sock hiccuped into his hoodie. His tears were drying up but he was still sobbing a bit. 

They both sat there a while longer, embracing each other. They were getting a little sweaty and Sock needed to breathe, so they pulled away a bit. Jonathan wiped Sock’s tears off his face then left a soft kiss to his forehead, making Sock giggle a little bit. God he was so cute. Protect him. 

“Want me to make you some food?” Jonathan offered, looking into Sock’s eyes. They could be more valuable than emerald or any gem there was. 

“Yes please,” he gave a small smile. 

He helped Jonathan up and showed them to the kitchen where Jonathan made them both chicken nuggets.


	10. Hookie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small sad but then huge gay  
> 

**Tuesday**

Sock heard his alarm go off but it didn't wake him up. He couldn't get any sleep since Jonathan left last night. That was around 8pm-ish. Come to think about it, the last time he slept was when he woke up yesterday around this same time. So almost 24 hours. Jeez, it only felt like 10 hours. 

While school went by at a sloth’s pace, any time spent with Jonathan seemed like 100 years passed in just a blink of an eye. 

Sock groaned and rolled over to shut his alarm off. His arm slid and his phone fell off the table, but he just whined. There was a soft knock on the door, a pause, then his uncle opened the door and looked at Sock from the doorway. 

“How you feeling today?” He asked gently.

Sock was getting worse: he was barely eating, crying a lot, and he hasn't gotten out of bed for hours despite not sleeping. At least it wasn't as bad as last year. 

Sock groaned as a sort of response and rolled onto his back. His eyes filled up with more tears so he squeezed them out to keep them from falling. 

Mephistopheles sighed and pushed himself off the door, walking towards Sock. He sat on the bed next to him, hand on his arm. Sock looked at him with red, puffy eyes and it made Mephistopheles heart shatter. 

“At least come lay down in the living room,” he suggested, giving Sock’s arm a gentle squeeze. 

“Ok…,” Sock breathed out. His voice was scratchy and sore from screaming and crying into his pillow. He's pretty sure he woke up his uncle at least once or twice with his sobbing. 

Sock sat up slowly and Mephistopheles got up. Sock wrapped his blanket around his shoulders and finally swung his legs over the bed and stood on his feet. He felt like we was going to collapse, but he was able to hold his own. He followed his uncle out of his room into the bright hallway. Sock blinked the blinding light away as his eyes adjusted to the light. His room was dark from his black curtains. That's the point of black curtains. 

Sock tip-toed over to the couch and sat in one of the corners of it, rolling up in his blanket. He grabbed the remote off the coffee table and flipped through channels until he got tired and settled on some history show. Ancient Aliens or some weird shit like that. 

“Here,” his uncle showed up behind the couch and held out some oatmeal for him. 

Sock sniffled a little ‘thanks’ and picked it up, staring at the food and the steam coming up from it. He slowly stirred it around, the sound of metal on plastic drowning out the aliens. 

Mephistopheles knew nothing he could do would help bring Sock out of his mood, so he thought another furry friend could help.  
He searched the house for the little fat brown and white tabby. She was found in the cupboard where they kept their pots and pans, sleeping in a particularly large pot. He picked her up and walked over to the couch, placing her right next to Sock. 

“Erica,” Sock cooed softly, smiling a little bit as he opened his blanket up for her to curl up next to him. 

She did so and started to purr, snuggling into Sock’s side. He smiled a bit more, scratching her head and ears while focusing on the low rumbling coming from his cat. 

Mephistopheles smiled in accomplishment before he walked back into Sock’s room. His searched more of the room until he found Sock’s phone and a stuffed lamb he's had since he was a baby. He walked out of the room and brought both out to Sock. 

Sock set his oatmeal down and clutched the lamb in one arm, petting Erica with the other, and dropped his phone into his lap. His eyes finally started to sink and he tried to keep them open, but it was no use. Sock moved so he was somewhat laying down and Erica climbed onto his chest to be closer to her favorite person, curling up on his chest and purring louder. 

Sock smiled a bit in his sleep before drifting off into a deeper slumber, breathing slowly. Mephistopheles smiled at his work before walking back into his office, keeping the door wide open in case he heard Sock wake up. 

-11am-ish- 

Mephistopheles was putting his suit on when there was a knock on the front door. He walked down the hallway, looking into the living where Sock still slept soundly. He approached the door and looked out the peephole. A blond in a grey jacket was tapping his foot slightly, rocking back and forth nervously. Who the hell could this be?  
Mephistopheles opened the door and looked down at the teen. He had to be around Sock’s age, so could this be Jonathan? 

“Hi, um. You must be Mephistopheles,” Jonathan shrugged, a nervous flush spreading down his body. 

“Yes. I'm guessing you're Jonathan then? Shouldn't you be in school?” Mephistopheles raised a brow. What could this kid possibly want?

“Oh, yeah. S-Sock wasn't answering his phone and I know that this is gonna be a rough week for him, so I decided to.. see how he was doing,” Jonathan stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck and gulped. 

“So you ditched school to help Sock? You really are a good kid, c’mon in,” Mephistopheles smiled and held the door for him to walk through. 

Jonathan walked in, spotting Sock sleeping on the couch with a really fat brown and white cat. He looked so peaceful, but his eyes showed bags and redness. 

“Listen, I've gotta get to work soon. Do you mind watching Sock until I get back?” Mephistopheles looked at his watch, biting his lip. 

“Yeah, I will,” Jonathan took his shoes off and placed his bag down out of the way. 

“Great, thank you Jonathan,” Mephistopheles gave him a quick hug before walking down the door.  
“Foods in the fridge!” He called out before closing the door behind him and jumped in his car to get to work. 

Jonathan let out a deep sigh, relieved. He thought Mephistopheles was gonna kick him out or call his mom. He looked over back at Sock, cold oatmeal sitting on the coffee table. He sat next to him, reaching over to brush his hair out of his face. Sock smiled a bit and snuggled closer into his blanket. 

Erica had smelled a new stranger and turned, startled by how close Jonathan was and pounced off of Sock’s chest, scattering to Mephistopheles’ room. 

Jonathan only shrugged and snuggled up so he was spooning Sock. He didn't dare wake him up, so he was very careful and slow as to not wake him. Sock snuggled right into him, grabbing Jonathan's arm and pulled it into his chest. Jonathan felt the little soft and tattered lamb, chuckling a bit at his boyfriend’s absolute adorableness. 

Jonathan snuggled his face into Sock’s neck, listening to his breathing and some history documentary playing in the background.  
Sock was back to sleeping soundly, snoring lightly. Jonathan gripped his cute little boyfriend closer, smiling. Sock, his boyfriend. Wow, that was really nice to say, or to think really.  
He hoped that Soc wouldn't punch him in the jaw when he found someone sleeping behind him, but he couldn't wake Sock up. Jonathan gave one last soft peck to Sock’s ear before laying back, enveloped in his warm little furnace.  
Yeah, life's good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never meant for this chp to be like 'this' but I'm hoping to make it all better :0  
> In some chapter from the very past I said that Sock would have a cat named Erica and I finally made her exist! little pudgy cats are cute and need to be protected, just like the real Erica :3c


	11. So Much For Taking Things Slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw

**3pm**

Sock slowly woke up, eyes still shut tight to block out the rays of sun escaping through the blinds. He stretched with a tiny mewl, muscles tense and the blanket falling around his and someone else's body. Wait, someone was next to him. Spooning him. Who in the fresh fuck is spooning him!?  
He snapped his head back, feeling slight whiplash. There, behind him and gripping him like glue, was Jonathan fucking Combs. Jesus fuck, scared the shit out of Sock. Wait a minute. How the hell did Jonathan get inside in the first place? 

Sock twisted his body over and looked into Jonathan’s slack. sleeping face. Oh gosh he's adorable. He ran his fingers through Jonathan’s hair, watching it bounce back. Jonathan stirred a bit before cracking his eyes open. Sock blushed, hands still in his hair. Sock pulled his hand away, but his fingers got caught in a knot and Jonathan couldn't help but let out a soft moan and bite his bottom lip

“Y-You ok?” Sock bit his tongue, holding Jonathan's cheek. 

“Ye-Yeah I'm fine. Uhm,” Jonathan was blushing hard as hell, feeling a bit exposed. It didn't take too long for Sock to piece two and two together. 

“Oh!” he nearly squeaked, legs jolting. Jonathan had a hair kink. Oooooooo Sock was gonna have fun with this. 

Jonathan didn't say anything, just blushing really hard and staring at Sock’s neck. He couldn't look him in the eyes, he was way too embarrassed.  
Sock didn't say anything, instead just leaning in to kiss him. Jonathan gladly kissed back, pulling Sock flush against him. Sock pulled away shortly after though.

“How did you get here?” Sock asked, thumb brushing against Jonathan's lips. 

“I got here around noon, your uncle was leaving,” Jonathan explained. 

“You met my uncle?” Sock blinked. 

“Yeah, he's not a bad guy,” Jonathan shrugged. 

Sock just nodded and looked into Jonathan's eyes. Ughhhhhhh those blue eyes could kill him. 

“What?” Jonathan chuckled. 

Sock didn't respond, just kissing him again. 

“Wanna go to my room?” Sock asked, sitting up. 

“Oh?” Jonathan smirked in a silly way. 

“Not like that!” Sock was blushing hard but he was giggling like a little idiot. 

“I know, and yeah sure,” Jonathan laughed along before sitting up and letting Sock lead them to his room. 

Sock brought the blanket with them and opened the door, not bothering to turn the lights on, and pounced onto his bed. His mountain of fluffy pillows and blankets bounced a bit.  
Jonathan only smiled, following him in suit. How was he so lucky to have such a wonderful guy like Sock? 

Sock rolled to his side and wrapped himself around Jonathan, pulling the blanket over them. Jonathan snuggled him even closer, basking in his warm. Sock’s head was nuzzled into Jonathan’s neck, breathing deeply. He began to feel drowsy again when Jonathan spoke. 

“So, um… what are you doing tomorrow?” Jonathan asked in a hoarse whisper. Oh god that gravely, sexy voice. Mmmmm. 

Sock stopped fantasizing about his boyfriend’s sexy whisper and realized what he was referring to. The anniversary. Sock bit back his emotions. 

“Not sure yet,” he shrugged off, tracing soft circles into his shirt.  
Jonathan shivered a bit. 

“I wanna be there for you,” Jonathan said, kissing his boyfriend's head.

Sock smiled then tilted his head up to kiss him. Jonathan breathed him in, hand behind his neck and one on his hips which both pulled him in. They would pull away for a short time to breathe, but they would just lock lips again. Damn teenagers. And as teenagers, the kisses turned heated and they were groping at each other. Sock had tangled his hands in Jonathan's hair while Jonathan had his hands running underneath Sock’s shirt. He brushed up gently against his scarred torso which made him shiver, so he tugged on his hair in response. Damn that's hot. 

It was Sock who made the first move by unzipping Jonathan's jacket and yanking it off. Jonathan helped him then tugged off Sock’s own shirt, exposing the scars and binder. He crawled on top of Jonathan and kissed him heavily. Jonathan grabbed him by the hips and pulled him closer, his dumb teenage hormones were giving him a growing hard on while softly running the tips of his fingers along the jagged skin. Sock shivered and grounded his hips into his which made Jonathan groan. Sock was the first one to pull away. 

“I don't wanna go all the way… but.. I still wanna try some stuff,” he admitted, breath tickling Jonathan's neck. He shivered and nodded eagerly, pulling Sock back into the kiss. 

Sock broke the kiss to pull off Jonathan's shirt, then trail down soft pecks down his jaw, neck, and collarbone. He then went over him again and left little bites and hickeys down his pale skin. Jonathan moaned and gripped onto Sock’s hips, bucking his own. Sock smiled against his collar bone, leaving one last kiss to his chest before pushing away the blankets and trailed his kiss swollen lips down his torso. 

He left more bites which left Jonathan feeling even more hot and bothered. He ran his fingers in Sock’s fluffy hair when he was finally at his waistline, biting at his hip bones. While Sock did this, he was slowly unbuckling and unzipping Jonathan's pants, pulling them down enough to expose his boxers. He gently ran his hand over the bulge. Sock pulled away and smiled. 

“You tease,” Jonathan huffed, looking down into Sock’s emerald eyes. Those once adorable and innocent eyes had turned dark and seductive, it was turning Jonathan on so much it almost hurt. 

Sock responded to this by adding friction and tugging at the waistband with his teeth. Finally, fucking _finally_ , he pulled the boxers down along with his pants, letting his hard on free. Sock bit his lip. 

“Wow, it's a lot different in real life,” he awed a bit, stroking his thumb down the shaft. 

Jonathan giggled but it soon turned into a moan when Sock experimentally began to pump him, reaching up sometimes to run his thumb over the head. Jonathan threw his head back, gripping the sheets so hard his knuckles turned white. His eyes flew open and he let out a loud groan when he felt a wet kiss to the head. 

Sock smiled at this accomplishment, fitting the head into his mouth then pulling away to lick the slit. Watching Jonathan squirm underneath him made him really fucking wet. He sucked on the head and went a little bit further down. And a little bit more, until he felt his dick hit the back of his throat. He then proceeded to bob his head slowly but picked up gradually on speed. Sock stroked what he couldn't fit in his mouth, rubbing his balls a bit with his free hand. 

It felt really fucking amazing and Jonathan felt himself nearing the edge. He didn't want to cum embarrassingly fast, so he tried to think of other things to distract him: baseball, school, Sock’s warm wet mouth. Ok, he was way too focused on the other boy’s actions to the point where he couldn't even think straight.  
Jonathan was wheezing, hands running through his own hair and restraining himself from fucking Sock’s mouth. 

“S-Sock, ugh babe, I'm gonna fucking cum. Agh, fuck,” Jonathan gasped, chest heaving up and down. Sock only went a little bit deeper, gripping his dick a little bit more to add friction. Soon it was all over for Jonathan. 

He gritted his teeth with a groan when he finally released, gripping tightly onto Sock’s hair. Sock did his best to swallow what he could, but some did leak out and drip down his dick which he licked clean. Jonathan was still panting and twitching slightly. He hooked his hand under one of Sock’s arms and pulled him up to kiss him, tasting some of himself on his lips. 

Now Sock’s own pants were starting to get hot and uncomfortable, slightly humping Jonathan’s hip. Jonathan bit Sock’s bottom lip slightly as his hand trailed down to palm in between his thighs possessively, gripping hard to pleasure him as much as he could. Sock whined and was now humping his hand, all sense of dignity out the window.  
Jonathan may not be able to fuck him, but he was about to give him the best orgasm of his life, so far. Hopefully there will be plenty of other times where Jonathan would show Sock just how much he loved him in such an intimate way.

It was Jonathan’s turn now to pin him down and nip at his neck. Sock moaned, wrapping his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist. Jonathan trailed a hand up to Sock’s chest, running his hand across the fabric of his binder where he nipples were. He sat up and looked into Sock’s eyes. 

“May I?” He whispered softly, tugging at the binder as a gesture. He didn't want to push Sock too much if he wasn't ready but he _was_ ready. He was so fuckung ready.

He nodded eagerly, arching his back to begin unclasping it himself. Jonathan bit his lip with a smirk as he helped him. Sock felt the tight fabric loosen as the last clasp was undone and he took a deep breath. Jonathan slid it off his shoulders and tossed it to the side. He stared at his chest a bit, hands running up Sock’s scarred ribs. 

“They look a lot different in real life,” he mimicked, leaning down to kiss his collarbone. 

Sock giggled a bit at the comeback then tugged on tuffs of blond locks of hair, smiling at Jonathan's moans. The vibrations traveled down Sock’s spine and it made him shiver. Jonathan ran his hand to cup his right breast, then began to roll the nipple in between his fingers as he sucked the other one between his teeth. Sock squirmed, whining loudly. No one had ever touch him like this and holy fuck it was great. 

It was so fucking good and he was glad that it was Jonathan to be the first one he let see him like this. So vulnerable and exposed, he treated him so gently and tender yet he made sure to make him feel the best way possible. Boy, was he good at that. Had he done this before?  
Jonathan brought him back out of his trance by palming him again. He tugged at the waistband of his sweatpants, so Sock lifted his hips to take them off. 

Once they were discarded somewhere on the bed, Jonathan laid beside him but had his hand still in between his hips, working his thumb over his still covered core. Sock whined and squirmed a bit, spreading his legs even wider. Jonathan looked at the hot mess below him, feeling how wet he was under her shorts. He smirked and finally decided to ease this torture on Sock. 

He yanked down the waistband, Sock lifting up his hips to help slide them off, and threw them off somewhere across the room. Sock was blushing hard, legs closed a bit. Jonathan kissed his neck softly, nudging his hand in between them to gently open them. He looked into his soft green eyes as he gently stroked his inner thighs.  
Sock let out a long sigh before leaning over to kiss Jonathan, biting his bottom lip. Jonathan moaned into the kiss, gently circling the little bud in between his slick folds. Sock gasped and whined softly, pulling away to pant in pleasure. Jonathan bit his lip as he worked his hand on Sock, spreading his hot arousal around his whole cunt. He flicked his clit again, drinking in Sock’s whines and moans. 

He slowly trailed a finger down to his entrance, pushing it in a bit. Sock gasped at the intrusion, leaning his head down to stare at the action. Jonathan moved his finger back and forth in his tight hole then felt his untouched hymen. He was very careful not to break it, instead just focusing on rubbing Sock’s clit with his thumb and inserting another finger. 

Sock was whining loudly, body twitching and hands grabbing anything he could. Eventually they found themselves in Jonathan's hair and the sheets. He was moaning into Jonathan's ear, whispering praises and other mumbles. 

“Mmm, ah fuck. Ugh, you're so fucking good. Oh! Yeah, like that, ugnn just like that. Oh baby, uh yeah,” Sock chanted, bucking his hips. Judging by how restless and loud he was getting, Jonathan could tell that he was close. 

Jonathan curled his fingers as he fingered him a little more harder, the pad of his thumb rubbing him closer to orgasm. 

“J-Jonathan, I, i.. uhhh, Jon- Jah,” Sock was moaning gibberish, at this point not really making any sense. Jonathan understood him though and he made sure to add even more pressure. 

“OH JONATHAN!” Sock cried out suddenly, his whole body squirming around. He was still whining Jonathan’s name when Jonathan himself had to hold his hips down as he still fingered him through his orgasm. 

It was so fucking hot to see Sock writhing in pleasure, screaming his name, and orgasming all because of him. It almost made him hard again, but he quickly pushed those thoughts away and pulled his fingers out of Sock. Sock shuddered, thighs still twitching and chest still heaving. A soft mewl was the last sound he made, spread out on the bed completely spent. Sock was relishing in the afterglow when he looked up at Jonathan who was licking his fingers clean. Oh fuck that's sexy. 

Jonathan reached over to pull a blanket over them and Sock rolled over to fit himself into Jonathan's chest. If he could purr, Sock totally would right now. Jonathan blushed a bit, admiring his boyfriend's absolute, heart melting cuteness. We’re talking about the same boyfriend who was just screaming and squirming underneath him, the same one who gave him head like he was a damn pro. 

Sock was back to tracing little circles onto Jonathan's now bare chest, eyes struggling to stay open. He's pretty sure that his uncle would rip both their heads off if he found him and Jonathan in bed together, naked. He didn't care right now, he was in post-orgasm and he just wanted to snuggle up with his lover.

Jonathan gently ran his fingers down Sock’s spine in a tender way, leaving small pecks around his forehead. Sock let out a soft chuckle, kissing his jaw one last time before slowly drifting off to sleep. Jonathan just smiled. 

“I love you,” he whispered softly before following suit into dreamland with Sock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like a little fingering and bjs to make the world go 'round


	12. Why does Zack want Sock so much?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I doubt that Zack would be this mean canonlly,  
> but it's kinda stupid if Zack chases Sock, out of like 20 other hot girls, for seemingly no reason at all.  
> Kinda sucks to date someone popular then after you break up they fuck your life up rt if you agree

_1 year and 2 months ago; October_

Sock had (barely) passed his freshman year, and was isolated in a crowded lunch room full of hormonal, dramatic sophomores who acted like they were still in middle school. 

An easy target for Zack Melto, star of the football team since he could join all the way back in 6th grade. One of the most popular, richest socialites in town. His parents were respected members of the community and prestigious donors to their whole school district. They made their son the center of everyone’s attention and oh boy did he act like it. Take what he wants when he wants it, never takes no for an answer. 

So it was quite a huge shock when he lonely approached Sock at his spot next to the window. No one had ever approached Sock like that, so smooth and blunt. He had to admit, Zack was really cute. Like, really really cute. The star of the football team, asking him out? It was almost a dream. After his parents dying the year previously, this was a fresh breath of air for him. 

At this time, Sock hadn't come out as trans male, so everyone still referred to him as a girl. Zack gave him cute nicknames like ‘babygirl’ and ‘cutie b’. It always made Sock blush. He thought he was in love. 

Well, that was until on their 3rd or 4th date at a movie theater when they saw a girl with her head shaved and dressed really masculine. 

“Ugh, don't you just hate people like that? She was born a girl, she should act like it,” was what Zack said, or something along those lines. He would make more remarks under his breath such as ‘tranny’ and ‘he-she’. 

That was a huge turn off for Sock and that puppy love spark had instantly faded away. He spent the whole night bitter and quiet. But he didn't want Zack to know that his insults offended him, so he would just slowly nodded along (which made him sweaty and sick). 

The next day around noon Sock sent out a text to ‘Zack <3’. 

‘I don't think we’re gonna work out’ -S  
He got a response almost immediately. 

‘Tf you mean??’ -Z 

‘I just don't feel it anymore…’-S  
He was on the brink of snapping, fingers shaking as he watched the little ‘...’ bubble as Zack replied. 

‘We can make this work babe’-Z 

‘No, I can't’-S  
He was about to explode. 

‘What do you mean you can't?’-Z  
Knowing Zack, he was probably seething on the other end with his face turning red in anger. 

‘I'm fucking trans too ok’-S  
‘Happy?’-S  
He set his phone down to take deep, shaky breaths

‘You're joking, right?’-Z 

‘No I'm not. What you said about that person last night really hurt me. I can't be with you if you don't even like who I am’- S 

About 5 seconds later Zack called him and Sock reluctantly answered. 

“Hel-” he couldn't even get one word out. 

“Are you serious? YOU'RE trying to break up with me because you're having some stupid tomboy phase!?” Zack barked, his voice so loud that it made Sock wince. 

“It's not a phase! I'm trans male, die mad about it!” Sock shouted, eyes watering. He thought that he loved this boy, that they would be together forever. 

“No! You don't fucking dump me like that!” Zack almost sounded like he was foaming at the mouth. 

“Well I am! If you can't love me for me then I don't even want to talk to you!” Sock screamed one last time before hanging up. 

Zack called back soon after but Sock just bumped his call. Again and again and again. 

It took 4 whole hours for Zack to stop calling him, and Sock was crying for a lot of that time. He also got several, short texts from ‘Zack’. Sock had deleted the heart. 

‘Are you fucking insane!?’-Z

‘Answer your fucking phone bitch!’-Z 

‘You're not leaving me!!’ -Z 

Several nasty texts followed as well, but Sock didn't even want to read them. After 28 missed calls and 45 unread texts, he muted his phone and passed out from exhaustion. 

\--

Sock slowly got up the next morning, struggling to stay awake. As he walked into school, he got disgusted looks from his classmates. It didn't take long to figure out that Zack had just about told everyone in school he was a he-she whore.

Through the school day, he would hear people utter slurs under their breath, crumpled papers thrown at him, and someone even threw an open water bottle directly at his face. Water splashed all over him, getting in his eyes and nose and down his shirt. 

Later that day in the girls locker room before gym, one of the girls came up behind him and yanked his sports bra off then pushed him. Most of the girls laughed while the remaining ones looked away and stayed silent. 

That hurt the most. Students would see Sock get pushed to the ground right in front of them, but they would either stare or walk away quickly. 

It got even worse when Zack and his goons approached him, cornering him at his locker. 

“Sup cutie b,” he flirted, trapping him.  
Was he fucking serious? He had gotten most of the school to hate him and he was trying to act like a good ‘boyfriend’. 

“Fuck you,” Sock spat out, trying to duck under his arm to escape.  
It was futile, since Zack grabbed his shoulder and pinned it to the locker next to his, making a loud, shaky sound which got several students attention. Not like they did anything of course. 

“Chill out, babe,” he tried to brush off, leaning down to kiss Sock harshly. 

Sock quickly pulled away and back handed Zack so hard that the sound of it silenced the whole hallway. He took this opportunity to run away and out of the school. He sprinted all the way home sobbing, running into his uncle’s comforting and supporting arms. 

Mephistopheles tried to complain, even press charges, against the school. But they had ‘no evidence’ to do anything(like they didn't stalk the students on the security cameras all the time). 

Sock wanted to leave the school so bad, but it was the only one that would take him because every other school was a closed district. If you didn't live in their town, you couldn't go to their school.  
It had gotten so bad that Sock attempted suicide, but every time he would be found by his uncle or a babysitter and rushed to the hospital. 

That was over a year ago. The bullying got less frequent and severe as the weeks passed on until kids just outcasted him, leaving Zack as the only asshole to still harass him. Why? Because ‘no one fucking breaks up with Melto’ as Zack would quote.

Even though Zack had several girlfriends and flings after their break-up, he would always come back to Sock as the ‘one who got away’. 

Maybe Zack would've been a good guy if it wasn't for his set in ways and his stuck up beliefs. Maybe.  
Sock still did have feelings for him time to time, smiling sadly at all their happy memories, kisses, and sweet moments. They would always be tainted by the abuse post-relationship though and soon Sock began to hate Zack. He wanted to kill him sometimes.  
Make him hurt like he had hurt him.


	13. Get Bent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, it's here. Some ass whoopin
> 
> Solo is a new Star Wars movie coming out next year bout a Han and Chewys adventure, guessing this is during this long period from the 6th and 7th movie in the timeline

It was a couple days after the night they made love. Wait, does foreplay count as sex? Probably not.  
Anyways, school would be out for Christmas break with only 4 days left. The couple promised no gifts, but that didn't mean that Jonathan didn't have something for Sock. 

They were walking side by side down the hallway on their way to lunch, idly talking about any new movies that were coming out next year. Sock was stoked for the last Maze Runner movie, since he had read the books a while ago and actually liked the movies. Jonathan promised himself that he would be there opening night for Solo. 

They walked through the double doors of the cafeteria where they got instant glares from Zack and the football team.  
Sock looked down at the ground, trying to hide the effect of their dirty looks on him. Jonathan, however, glowered back, clenching the fist that wasn't holding Sock’s hand. 

They walked past them with no incident thankfully. For some reason, Jojo and Lil weren't at the table. Sock was the first to voice this discovery. 

“Where's Lil and Jojo?” He asked, sitting down on the bench. 

“I think they said that they would be studying in the library. My guess is that they're making out in one of the girl’s bathrooms,” Jonathan shrugged. 

Sock giggled softly, but then again turned his attention back to Zack. His glances were sharp and disgusted, observing the held hands and closeness of the two. Oh, he didn't know that he and Jonathan were dating. Yikes, this is gonna be rough.  
Jonathan followed Sock’s line of sight and saw the looks Melto was giving. Sighing, he turned back to his boyfriend. 

“What does Zack have against you anyways? I mean, why would anyone wanna hurt you,” he inquired, bringing a hand up to hold Sock’s cheek. 

He was unprepared for that question. Didn't everyone know? Well, Zack wasn't very public of their ‘relationship’ so probably only his little circle of friends knew about it. 

“I… uhhhh,” Sock bit his lip, bouncing his leg.  
Jonathan rested his palm on his thigh, stopping his fidgeting. That really didn't help, it only made him fidget even more. 

“What happened?” Jonathan was worried. He was thinking of every worse case scenario. Was this a childhood thing? Did Zack attack him? Did Sock kick his ass? Rationally, it probably wasn't even a fist fight. 

“Well… um. About a year ago, we use to date,” Sock trailed off, fiddling with his fingers to compensate for bouncing his leg. 

“Wait, like a relationship?” Was Jonathan hearing right?  
Sock, this cutie little shy baby, once dated the big buff star of the football team? The same jackass who has been harassing him for a whole year?  
Sock rolled his eyes a bit, getting a little irritable. He really just wanted to forget that he once called that prick Zack his ‘boyfriend’. 

“Yes. We were in a relationship. I broke it off with him and he's all pissy that I was the one who dumped him,” Sock was taking quick glances between the table Zack was sitting at and his own lap. 

“So he's still after you? After all this time?” Jonathan rubbed his hands up and down Sock’s arms to try to help ease his nerves. It only helped a bit. Not much, but a bit.

“I guess so,” Sock bit the inside of his lip, again looking up at Zack, who was glaring back. 

Jonathan saw this so he got up and sat on the other side of Sock, turning him to face him and not Zack. Sock understood his intentions and took a deep breath, finally being able to somewhat focus on his boyfriend. Jonathan was his now, he didn't need to worry about Zack anymore.

\---

School had ended about 10 minutes ago and Sock and Jonathan were walking hand and hand down the sidewalk on their way to Jonathan’s. Sock had yet to meet Jonathan’s mom, so now was a better time than any. Well, at least they had hoped it was. 

“Hey! Sowachowski!” They heard a familiar voice bark from behind. Jeez, does this dude only refer to people’s last name? 

The spun around and saw none other than Zack speeding up to them, face in an almost permanent scowl. He had his friend, David, trailing behind him. Greeeeaaaatt.  
Jonathan pulled Sock behind him, acting all hero-y. 

“Fucking step aside, Combs,” Zack sneered, getting only a foot in front of Jonathan's face. 

“Piss off,” Jonathan growled back, keeping Sock hidden. He didn't need saving, he was sick of Melto’s bullshit. Fuck this.

“You know what Zack, FUCK YOU!” Sock bursted out, shooting out from behind Jonathan and getting in Zack’s face. 

“How fucking DARE you use and abuse me and still think that I fucking _like_ you!? You're a real piece of shit! I'm fucking sick of your little clingy bullshit, it's been a damn year! Take a fucking hint! I. Will. Never. Be. With. You. Again!” Sock was shouting, standing on his tiptoes to be even eye-to-chin level with Zack.  
And you know what, this bitch only laughed right in his face.

“You think you can still leave me? No, wrongo. It's about damn time you drop this tranny mess and get your ass back to me,” he made a reach for Sock, but Sock was quickly pulled back behind Jonathan by him. 

“I don't fucking think so, you stay away from him you psychopath,” Jonathan barked.

“How bout I just fucking kick yer ass right now! I'm sick of you!” Zack was fuming, stepping closer. 

“Bet, bitch,” Jonathan leaned forward, fists clenched. 

This is it, the moment everyone has been waiting for. 

Zack was the first to throw a punch to Jonathan's jaw. Luckily he dodged it, but he didn't miss the next one that landed to his nose. Sock shrieked out loud, backing away while David only hung around in case Zack would tag him in. It's probably the only reason why he's here. 

Jonathan ran his fist into Zack’s teeth which made him bite his tongue that made it bleed. Zack then made quick work of pushing Jonathan as hard as he could, enough to throw him to the ground. He pinned him down, punching his face, his sides, anywhere that Jonathan couldn't block. 

“Leave him alone you dumb fuck!” Sock screamed, trying to yank Zack from behind. 

He was barely paying attention, he only saw red. He shot up and backhanded who ever had touched him, only realizing it was Sock when he had yelped and fallen to the ground. Zack stood there in shock at what he had just done. 

“Oh god… babe, I'm sorry,” he tried hard to apologize and almost knelt down to comfort him until Jonathan got up. 

He was fucking lucid, palms bleeding from how hard he was clenching his fists. How DARE this-this MUDIFUKA touch Sock!? He’ll fucking pay!  
Jonathan, adrenaline rushing through his veins, grabbed Zack by the back of his letterman jacket and smashed him onto the ground which knocked the wind out of him. David took this as his cue to jump in and he linked his arms around Jonathan, holding him still.  
Zack soon forgot about Sock and quickly recovered, shooting up and swinging hard punches one after the other onto Jonathan's chest and stomach. 

Sock was crying, but he felt an empty beer bottle behind him. He grabbed it by the neck smashed the base of it so it was left jagged and sharp, then charged at Zack.  
He jumped on his back, thrusting the bottle over and over again into his ribs and back. He could feel shards of glass break off into his skin and could hear Zack’s agonizing screams of pain, but he couldn't stop. He wouldn't stop. He didn't care. All the rage, bitterness, and betrayal from the past year had rushed out of his hand, which was still stabbing Zack. 

David dropped Jonathan and pulled Sock off of Zack, tending to his injured teammate. Sock was about to go ballistic on them both if wasn't for Jonathan pulling him away and they ran down the sidewalk. 

Sock kept turning back, but the two boys weren't following them. He could see blood spilling to the cement. Did he really hurt him that bad? Would he die? Hopefully.

They had turned a corner and were finally out of the football duo’s sight when they stopped running. Jonathan was weezing, clutching his stomach in pain and exhaustion. 

“Oh f-fuck. Here, let's get you home,” Sock was still shaking from the rush while he pulled one of Jonathan's arms around his shoulders to drag him home. 

Jonathan winced a bit which Sock apologized profusely for. Jonathan shakily led them to his house, the driveway empty. Where are these kids parents!?  
He unlocked the, falling into it as it was opening. Sock was quick to grab him, pulling him up and holding him up right. 

They stood in the doorway a bit letting Jonathan take a quick breather. 

“You ok?” Sock finally broke the silence, slowly ushering them both inside to shut the door behind him. 

“Yeah,” Jonathan's voice was low and gravely, taking a huge deep breath accompanied by a long sigh. Sock only looked up at him, tears still in his eyes. 

“W-where's the first aid?” He asked softly, pulling him into the hallway

Jonathan didn't respond, only lugging him to the bathroom. He swung the door open then Sock flipped on the lights. Jonathan tried to bend down to open the bottom cabinet that was under the sink, but was quickly halted by Sock. Then he bent down to get the first aid, dropping it onto the sink. 

“Can you sit?” He asked, opening the kit. 

Jonathan tested it out and with agony he was able to sit down on the toilet seat lid, at least the pain didn't last. Sock leant down and unzipped Jonathan’s jacket. Jonathan only looked helplessly at him, eyes falling. 

“I'm sorry,” he breathed out, blinking roughly to stay awake. 

“Baby please. Don't say that,” Sock shushed him, leaning up to kiss him on his busted lip. 

Jonathan weakly kissed back, resting his hand on his shoulder. His arms felt like iron, so when Sock pulled away his arm fell off and hit the side of the toilet a jolting pain shot through his busted up knuckles. Sock frowned a bit, then gently gathered the hand that had just fallen into his own.  
He reached into the first aid and pulled out some cotton balls and peroxide. It’ll still hurt, but at least not as much as rubbing alcohol would. Now that shit stings like hell.  
He put the cotton ball to the opening and poured some onto it then held Jonathan's hand again as he gently dabbed it on and around his bloody knuckles. 

Jonathan only quietly hissed at the cold, but was soon silent as he watched Sock clean both his hands.  
He helped Sock take off his own shirt and he winced a bit at all the stretching, but Sock was about ready to cry. 

His once bare, pale skin was littered with ugly yellow stains that would soon turn to bruises. Not much he could do about those, except for maybe cry about it. Jonathan was the one battered and bruised but Sock was just so damn emotional about all of it. 

Jonathan cupped Sock’s face and wiped his tears away.  
“It's ok,” he whispered, resting his forehead against his. Sock sniffed and nodded slightly. Jonathan was the one to pull away. 

“Are you ok? Did he hurt you?” Jonathan was now examining the red mark on the bone of Sock’s cheek, but he brushed it aside. 

“Don't worry about me, you were the one who's all beaten and bruised,” Sock tried to reassure, but Jonathan wasn't having any of it. 

“I'm gonna get him. I'll make him really fucking sorry,” Jonathan promised, biting his lip. He had failed Sock once and he would be damned if he let it happen again. 

“I think he is already pretty sorry,” Sock joked a bit, shrugging. He remembered the broken glass, the blood, Zack’s pained screams. 

“Yeah, you fucked him up pretty good,” Jonathan chuckled a bit, finally cracking a smile.  
Sock laughed along, then leaned in again to kiss him deeply. Jonathan kissed back, waking up a bit more. He wrapped his heavy arms around Sock’s torso, burying his face deep in Sock’s.  
He was so damn lucky to have him, to live everyday with him, to fight for him. His love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rt if you think Zack is gonna fucking die  
> Jk he won't die but now he's scared of Sock spoiler alert


	14. Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is really short but I had to throw it out. This was such a pain to write because I'm still so damn stuck. Hopefully I'll be able to move on soon though now

January 8th, the day students go back to hell from their safe haven at home. Bleh 

Sock and Jonathan got off the bus together, Sock clutching onto Jonathan's arm like a sloth to a tree.   
The bruises on Jonathan’s skin were almost gone, but his body was still sore from all the damn punches from that buemuth called Zack. Mans must be on fucking roids, shit, it hurt so bad. 

Sock, like always, was still super worried about Jonathan’s health. Even if he had 2 weeks to heal up, Sock tried to insist that Jonathan stay home today. Jonathan, however, still got dressed despite his protests.   
Jonathan was so banged up over break that he never could take Sock out on an official date. Yeah yeah, Sock said no gifts but this doesn't really count as a gift because it's for the both of them. Right? 

They walked through the double doors, feeling drafty air of the “heaters” blow down from above. Moments after, they could feel the strange looks from everyone. Mainly on Sock.   
He didn't say anything, only scooting closer to Jonathan and hiding his face in his sleeve.   
Jonathan soon understood what was going, and glared at some kids back before stopping at Sock’s locker. 

“Hey,” Jonathan pulled his attention to him, holding his cheek.   
“Don't think about them, ok? I'm here, babe. I always be here,” he promised, kissing him on the lips to seal the deal. 

Sock took a few shaking breaths, drop his eyes closed, holding tightly onto the hand that was resting on his cheek. When he opened his eyes again, he saw none other than Zack Melto walking by. Jonathan turned around as well.   
Zack saw them from a mile away, speeding past them and avoid them like the plague. 

Sock tilted his head in confusion and faced Jonathan, who had a similar puzzled look. 

“So… what now?” Sock asked, opened his locker to put away his bag and get his books. 

“Well, let's lay low, I supposed. It doesn't seem like he wants to even be 50 feet near us,” Jonathan responded, looking in the general direction that Zack left. 

He was nowhere to be seen, and students clumped up in the tight hallways like glue stuck in a bottle. 

 

Zack had sped past the two with agility. He knew that the two had seen him and he knew he had to get out of there as soon as he could. That chick was kinda crazy.   
He still couldn't believe that he actually had hit her. He never meant to hurt her. Or him? This whole year has been a mess.

Zack found his way to the scarcely populated cafeteria and sat in an empty table and watching other kids sit down to eat breakfast, finish any assignments, or trying to get any amount of sleep they could. He leaned into the table and reflected on this past year. 

His team may have lost the homecoming game, but he still was pretty chill with going to the dance with a pretty girl. Sock wasn't there at either.   
He was getting letters from colleges who offered scholarships just for him to attend their school. Sock had never heard about it.   
He actually brought a date home for thanksgiving. It wasn't Sock, of course.

Come to think of it, the only interactions he had with Sock were when he would stop her in the hallway, stilling trying to get her back. Had he really wasted a whole year just on a girl who always said no?   
And now she's with another boy. The same blonde asshole who rescued her about a year ago. 

Looking at them together, they were so in love it was envious. The way their eyes lit up when they saw each other, their faces in a permanent smile when they're near. Sock had never looked at him like that, even when they were dating. 

Great, now Zack was sounding like some romantic sap. He shook these thoughts out of his head.   
Sock was a whole year down the wrong path, and now it's time to move on. Besides, when the girl you’re after stabs you with a broken beer bottle, that's a good time to say that maybe this girl isn't worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone needs some character development. Idk if I made it sound any good but some redemption for ya


	15. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date gone horribly wrong (it was cute while it lasted)   
> Thank you Angie for all the help! 

February was creeping up around the corner, but Jonathan wasn't going to wait till Valentine's Day to take Sock out on a date. Well, it's gonna be at Jonathan’s place so it wasn't really going out.   
Jonathan had told his mom that his guy ‘friend’ Sock would be coming over. He was very careful with his word choice since his mom wasn't… the kindest when it came to gays or the transgendered for that matter. If his mom found out that not only is Sock his boyfriend but also trans male, his mom would probably move them away and send him to a catholic school.   
Jonathan also warned Sock of his mom, which he understood. Thankfully his mom was out so they wouldn't have to encounter each other.   
He heard knocking on his front door and nearly gave himself whiplash trying to stand up and answer it. It was Sock in a bright blue winter coat and blue jeans. He looked up at Jonathan with either a blush or freezing cheeks. Snow was starting to fall pretty heavily.   
“Hey,” he smiled.   
“Hey… Oh, come on in,” Jonathan was so taken back by his boyfriend's cute beauty that he missed the cold draft and was taken back to reality when snow melted against his heated face.   
Jonathan stepped aside so Sock could walk on in, stomping his boots of on a rug and taking them off. Sock unzipped his coat and Jonathan pulled it off for him, revealing a purple tee with a monkey on it. Sock laughed a bit.   
“What a gentleman,” he mocked.   
“Anything for my sweet prince,” Jonathan played along, bowing down and kissing the back of Sock’s hand.   
They were both giggling like madmen over such a silly gesture.   
“You uh, look really nice,” Jonathan blushed, biting his lip.   
“Thanks, you look really nice, too,” Sock giggled with his own blush forming.   
He leaned up to kiss Jonathan, which he gladly returned. They held each other, still kissing when Sock’s stomach rumbled.   
“Ah shit, I haven't made anything to eat yet,” Jonathan pulled away with a nervous, crooked smile. Ugh, he was a horrible host.  
“Well, we can always make something,” Sock suggested, arms wrapped around Jonathan's neck.   
“Mac and cheese?” Jonathan asked.   
“Yeah, that sounds good,” Sock smiled, giggling a bit. This boy was on a be the death of Jonathan.   
Jonathan led them to the kitchen and opened a cabinet, pulling out a box of Mac and cheese. Sock stood there awkwardly, not knowing where anything is since this is his first time being here. Jonathan placed the box on the counter and got a pot, so Sock picked it up and looked over at the directions.   
“Do you think if we put the milk and butter in with the water while it's heating up that it would be easier?” Sock asked, looking up at Jonathan as he placed the pot in the sink and turned on the faucet to fill it with water.   
“Hmm, maybe? I've never tried it before,” Jonathan shrugged, turning the faucet off when it was full and grabbed the pot, putting it on his electric stove.   
Sock went to the fridge and pulled out the milk and butter. That was easy enough to find at least.   
Jonathan grabbed a measuring cup and a butter knife to measure the milk and butter. They poured the milk and plopped in the half stick of butter without incident. Jonathan's fingers were still buttery, so after Sock set the stove top he came up from behind him and bopped him on the nose with butter.   
“Hey!” Sock giggled, backing away.  
He reached over for the rest of the butter, getting his own fingers all oily, then smearing it on Jonathan’s cheek. Jonathan laughed and relatiated, smearing the butter on his fingers on Sock’s neck as he was running away. Jonathan ran the other way and caught him, pinning his body against the counter.   
They both laughed as they wiped butter on each other until their fingers were clean.   
As the laughter died down, they realized the position they were in: Jonathan had Sock pinned against the counter and his hands gripping the counter to keep Sock trapped. He leaned down and captured Sock’s lips in his own, wrapping his arms around his waist. Sock kissed back, pulling Jonathan closer. As teenagers do, the kiss got a little heated. Jonathan picked Sock up by the back of his thighs and placed him in the counter. Sock wrapped his legs around Jonathan's waist, sticking his tongue in his mouth. As they sloppily kissed, they didn't notice the water boiling over until it was too late.   
These dumb teenagers didn't know that milk boils faster than water and it had all spilled over onto the stove. They only realized what was happening because the stove was hissing and steaming from the water.   
They pulled away from each other to see the commotion and the color almost drained from both their faces at the sight. Jonathan let go of Sock and rushed over the the stove. He turned the heat off and grabbed the steaming pot, almost burning his hands as he carefully tossed it into the sink.   
Sock hopped off the counter and went over to the sink, watching the oily milk and water stop bubbling and was left steaming. The stove had quickly cooled off, thanks to it being electric, but the glass top was still hot and covered in what was left of their mess.   
“Well… that failed,” Sock scrunched his nose.   
“Yeah… wanna order pizza after we clean up this mess?” Jonathan suggested, looking over at Sock.   
“Yep,”.  
\--  
They had finished cleaning and poured out the pot when the pizza arrived. Jonathan paid the delivery man while Sock grabbed some clean plates from the dishwasher. They both plopped on the couch together and put their pizza on their plates.   
“I guess that's not you make Mac and cheese,” Sock laughed. They could at least laugh about it now.   
“Yeah, we’ll have to remember that,” Jonathan agreed, laughing as well.   
He opened his mouth, about to say something when Sock noticed an acoustic guitar in the corner of the living room.   
“Is that yours?” He asked, taking a bite of pizza.   
“Oh yeah, hang on,” Jonathan set his plate on the coffee table and got up to grab the guitar.   
He sat back on the couch again, checking to make sure it was tuned right.   
“Can you play something?” Sock asked, looking up at Jonathan will big eyes. He didn't need to though, Jonathan was willing.   
“Yeah, ummm,” Jonathan searched his brain for some sort of romantic song from all the angsty ones, smiling when he remembered one and started to play the cords.   
Sock placed his plate next to Jonathan's and wormed his way in between Jonathan and the guitar, head resting on Jonathan's chest. He listened to his boyfriend’s soft chuckle reverberating within his chest, then listened to the soft hum of his voice within his chest.   
“Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one-night stand,” Jonathan began and Sock smiled instantly as he recognized the song.  
“But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man. These nights never seem to go to plan,” Jonathan continued, smiling when Sock began to hum along. He felt the vibrations against his chest, making him feel all warm inside.

“I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand? Oh, won't you stay with me?  
'Cause you're all I need,” Sock looked up at Jonathan with pure adoration, but Jonathan had his eyes peacefully closed.  
“This ain't love, it's clear to see. But darling, stay with me,” Jonathan opened his eyes, trailing off as he looked back at Sock with the same amount of love, maybe even more.   
He leaned down and kissed Sock, fingers letting go of the neck of the guitar to wrap his arm around him to bring him closer. Sock curled up even more in Jonathan's chest, smiling into the kiss. They pulled away, looking at each other and they both let out a soft chuckle.  
Jonathan planted soft kisses onto Sock jaw, neck, and shoulders with Sock giggling the whole time. He also let his guitar drop off of them without care. Jonathan gently pushed Sock down against the cushions on the couch, climbing on top of him.   
His arms begged for relief from holding his own weight above his cute boyfriend, but he refused to give in and possibly crush Sock. However, Sock just wrapped his legs around Jonathan’s waist and pulled him flush against him anyways so it really didn't matter. Jonathan leaned back down to kiss Sock on his soft lips as his hands gently traveled up his sides, causing him to shiver.   
Jonathan reached back down and gently tugged at the hem of Sock’s shirt. He got the message and nodded against his lips, breaking only to allow him to pull the shirt over his warm, tan skin. They resumed their kissing, sweaty hands grasping at each other as if to try to possibly pull each other closer than they already were. Sock was about to pull Jonathan's own shirt off when the front door was abruptly open.   
“Jonathan, honey I'm- WHAT THE HECK!?” His mother screeched, nearly breaking the sound barrier.   
The pair quickly pulled away from each other with flushed faces and Sock now completely exposed. His secret was finally out.   
“Who is this!?” She pointed towards Sock, who was quickly putting his shirt back on.   
“Mom, this is Sock,” Jonathan stood up strong and tall. Well, as much as we could due to his weak body.   
“I thought you said Sock was a boy!” She argued, full attention to her son.   
Sock bit his tongue as he had heard this fighting often, especially at family functions between family and his parents/ himself.   
“He is,” Jonathan countered, looking at his mom with a dead glare. He wasn't going to give her the chance to insult his lover.   
“Uh, no! She's a girl!” Here we go, the closed-minded, “afraid”, phobic nature that is his reserved mother.   
“He can be whatever he wants to be; why does it matter to you!?” Jonathan was trying hard not to yell at his own mother, but his anger was getting a bit out of control.   
“God made her a girl, not a man!”   
“But you say that god loves all his creatures, so shouldn't he still accept him!?”   
“No! The devil created such a sin! It isn't right!” His mom spat out which now had Sock in tears.   
Sock bolted out of the house, barely closing the door behind him as his tears cooled in the cold, winter air. He had forgotten his jacket and it was still snowing badly out. He even forgot his shoes.   
“What the hell, mom!?” Jonathan screamed, grabbing both his and Sock’s coat, quickly slipping on some shoes while hopping out the door and grabbing Sock’s boots, then began to chase after him.   
Sock was nimble and quick, Jonathan would have probably lost him if it wasn't for his tracks. Jonathan bolted down the sidewalk in order to catch up with his boyfriend. How could she, his own mother, be so cruel to someone so innocent and loving? He never did anything wrong, and Sock was perfect the way he wanted to be. The way he truly is.   
Jonathan was so lost in his loathing thoughts, he almost missed the tracks taking a sharp turn into a evergreen tree, under the branches to get out of the cold and snow.   
He approached it quickly, wasting no time to burst through the branches which shook some snow around.   
There was Sock, sitting on the snow and pine needle covered ground, crying into his knees. The sight made Jonathan's heart shatter and he kneeled down in front of Sock.   
“Sock. Baby, I'm here,” he tried to reassure, draping the coat over Sock’s frail, shaking form. Sock grabbed the sides and wrapped himself in it, but didn't fully put it on.   
He looked up at Jonathan with watery eyes, bright red nose, and freezing cheeks. Sock then buried his face into his boyfriend's shoulder, letting himself cry loudly. He should've been use to all the name calling and slurs, but that didn't mean that they didn't hurt. And coming from his boyfriend's own mother really hurt.   
Jonathan wrapped his arms around Sock’s shivering form, letting his own tears fall.   
“I didn't mean for this to happen. I'm so sorry,” Jonathan swallowed, sitting on the ground and pulling Sock into his lap.   
The snow was starting to lighten up, but it was still falling and it was soon going from the single digits to the negatives. Jonathan forcefully pulled himself away to help Sock into his coat and boots. He slowly pulled them both up, holding tightly onto Sock as he could feel him about to give under his own weight. As Sock brushed off snow and pine needles from his jeans, Jonathan felt buzzing in his coat pocket. He didn't even know his phone was still in there.   
He pulled his phone out to see missed calls and unread texts, all from his mom.   
‘Where the hell are you!?’-Mom  
‘You're going to freeze!’-Mom  
‘It's not worth being out in the freezing cold to find her’-Mom  
Then his phone started to vibrate as his mom was calling him. He quickly bumped her call, shoving his phone back in his pocket, and laced his fingers around Sock’s icy ones.   
“Let's just go back to your place, ok?” He suggested, even though it clearly obvious that they weren't going back to Jonathan's.   
Sock nodded slowly, pulling his hood up with one hand and squeezing Jonathan's hand with the other.   
“Yeah,” Sock trailed off, pulling them out from under the evergreen branches and into the snow.   
They walked to Sock's house in an uncomfortable silence, at least until Sock spoke up only a few houses away from his.  
“Thanks for sticking up for me,” he whispered softly, so softly that Jonathan almost couldn't hear it.   
“Of course. I wouldn't let anyone, not even my own mother, insult you for being the way you are. I love you,” Jonathan kissed Sock’s cold cheek, which made him crack a soft smile.   
“I love you, too”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting better with the whole artist block (I'm piss at drawing rn too)


	16. It's finally happening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok you heathens here it is, you sins (ily tho)

Sock and Jonathan walked into the house and stomped their boots off. Jonathan's hair looked like a sugared donut, while Sock’s hat kept him from the same fate. Sock giggled as he pointed this out. 

“Your hair looks like a damn salted bagel,” he laughed a bit, ruffling Jonathan's hair. It was so nice to see him smile again. 

“You're home early- oh hey Jonathan,” Meph greeted them both as he dragged himself from his room, holding a cup of hot tea and his nose bright red. 

“I thought I told you to get some rest,” Sock scolded him like a mother would to a child. 

“I heard a bunch of noise, thought it was a burglar,” Mephistopheles shrugged.  
He was dressed in a white tank top with a smiling sun on it. He wore fluffy, bright red pants, bunny slippers, and was wrapped up in a blanket. Yeah, totally ready to fight off a burglar.

“Whaddya guys doing here?” He took a sip of his tea, sniffling a bit. 

“It's… a long story. I'll explain it later. Now go get some sleep,” Sock scolded a bit more, rolling his shoulders.

“Yeah yeah yeah, just keep your door open,” Mephistopheles waved him off and walked back to his room with Erica trailing behind him.

Thanks to his fever, he was basically a furnace. Instant heat source for the cute tabby. He also shut his own door, so he wouldn't really see if Sock’s door was open or closed. 

Sock shook off his jacket and placed it on the coat rack, Jonathan following suit. He wrapped his arms around Sock’s waist, kissing him gently on the neck. 

“I love you,” he whispered, transferring heat onto Sock cold body. 

“I love you, too,” Sock smiled, holding Jonathan close. 

The world seemed to disappear around them and that they were the only thing that mattered. Their soft heart beats, the low draft of their breath. It all fit together like a puzzle.

“Lets go to my room and cuddle,” Sock said, more demanding than asking.  
Jonathan nodded against his skin and sadly pulled away so he could be led to Sock's bedroom by him. Little did he know that they weren't gonna be just cuddling. Oh god that was corny.  
Sock gently closed the door behind them, for privacy and to trap heat. He laid on the bed, waiting for Jonathan to follow suit. Jonathan sat down next to him, looking down at the absolute hotness that was his boyfriend. 

“What?” Sock giggled when he realized that Jonathan was staring. 

“Nothing, it's just… ugh, I love you,” Jonathan smiled. 

Sock responded to this by sitting back up and smashing his lips against Jonathan's. Now was a better time than any.  
Sock moved to sit on top of Jonathan’s lap as they kissed, lips moving in unison. Sock's fingers were tangled in the blond’s hair, tugging slightly on the locks. Jonathan groaned into his mouth, pushing his tongue in. They (horribly) French kissed with Jonathan now pulling at Sock’s shirt. 

“Can I..?” He pulled away to ask, tomato red. To make love to such a beauty who was breathtaking in every way, he stumbled on his words and his mind was hazy. 

Sock responded by simply pulling his own shirt off for him, making Jonathan swallow. There was a small lump in his throat.

Was it fear that he wouldn't do well and couldn't satisfy Sock? Was it excitement from just the pure sexual tension that was abundant between them? Was it stupid boy embarrassment, even if he has seen Sock naked before? Probably all of the above. 

Sock looked down at him with a confused glance. 

“Are you okay? If you want, we can stop,” Sock reassured him, stroking his cheek with his thumb. He definitely wanted to go all the way, but he wouldn't if Jonathan wasn't ready himself. 

“N-No no, I want to! I'm just… nervous,” Jonathan spewed out quickly, his face burning even more. 

“I am, too,” Sock chuckled a bit, his blush spreading down his neck and onto his shoulders, his skin almost steaming.  
Jonathan didn't say a word, only leaning up to capture Sock’s lips again as an attempt to calm his nerves, and it was working. They were back to passionately kissing and holding each other tenderly. In every breath, it was obvious how much they cared for each other. The soft touches, their hearts pounding, the heavy breathing.

Sock then pushed forward the tension, pulling the hem of Jonathan's shirt. 

“May I?” He purred seductively, which went right to Jonathan's dick. 

He nodded eagerly, lifting his arms up so Sock could pull the shirt off. His skin was pale and smooth from staying inside all day, also a little slick from sweat thanks to all these teenage hormones pumping through his body. 

Sock trailed his finger tips down the pure skin, enjoying the shivers and goosebumps he was getting from the blond.  
Jonathan was staring hard at Sock’s binder, which he noticed. 

Without another word, Sock reached behind him and began to unclasp the back of the binder. By the time Jonathan had realized what was going on the tight fabric had fallen off of his shoulders, exposing his top half. Sock dropped it somewhere on the floor, blushing just as hard as Jonathan had before. 

He trusted Jonathan so much, he was confident and absolutely content with him seeing his usually off-limits areas.  
Jonathan bit his lip, trailing one of his hands up to cup one of his boobs. Sock sighed gently and leaned down to kiss and suck on Jonathan's neck, leaving dark purple marks. Jonathan groaned as he brought his other hand to grope him and breathed him in. 

He grabbed onto his hips and grinded into him, his pants getting painfully uncomfortable because of his raging erection.

Sock felt this and moaned, pulling away from his neck, and reaching down to unbutton his pants.

Jonathan bit his lip as he watched Sock scoot off him to pull his pants down and pull his hard erection out of his boxers. He began the stroke him, leaning forward to kiss Jonathan again. He groaned into the kiss, (un)shamefully humping into his hand. 

Sock let go of him to push him flush onto the bed, sitting on his thighs, and began to pump him again. Jonathan could see Sock unbuttoning and unzipping his own pants, gliding his hand under his underwear. He grabbed Sock by the wrist which made him jolt in shock. 

“W-What's wrong?” Sock stuttered, fearing he did something he shouldn't have. 

Jonathan didn't say anything, which freaked out Sock even more. That was until Jonathan rolled them over and now Jonathan’s hand replaced his, down his pants.  
Sock smiled and moaned, relieved of his fear. 

Jonathan grabbed the hem of the pants and pulled them down and off, taking the underwear along with it. He was not wasting any time now. 

They also both realized something. They were both fully naked and more turned on than an animal in heat. 

Jonathan trailed kisses down Sock’s collarbone, down his chest -leaving bite marks on his breasts- down his cute belly, and to his crotch. Sock swallowed a bit and bit his lips. Now this was really nerve racking. What if it was weird? What if he didn't like it down there? Ugh, why does he have to be so self-conscious with low self esteem!? 

Those thoughts slowly vacated as Jonathan left kisses along his inner thighs, inching closer and closer to his core. He experimentally kissed his clit, poking his tongue out a bit. When he heard Sock let out a low groan, almost in approval, he went further and began to lick fat lines up and down his slit, paying extra attention to that sensitive button.  
Sock was just about wheezing, gripping the sheets with one hand and tugging on Jonathan's hair with the other, pulling him closer. Jonathan hummed against his sensitive skin that sent shock waves up Sock’s spine.

He bit back a loud moan and arched his back, huffing out of his nose. 

Jonathan held him by his hips to keep them pinned down so his teeth didn't accidentally knock onto him. He trailed his tongue down to his entrance, sticking it in, and thrusting it a bit. 

Sock was trying so damn hard not to scream his name, since his uncle was still home. So he pressed his palm onto his mouth, screaming into it instead. 

Jonathan didn't like that he muffled his pleasures screams, but it was understandable since it would be a real cock block if his uncle walked in with Jonathan’s face buried in his nephew’s cunt. 

Jonathan brought his hand over and pushed a single finger in now sucking on his clit. Sock’s walls fluttered around him as he muffled out a drawn out moan. Jonathan then began to finger him, soon adding another one. He curled his fingers upward, thanks to the Internet somehow teaching him where the g-spot was. He didn't know if this would actually work, but it was-

His thoughts were caught off guard when Sock gasped and bucked his hips into him. Jonathan chuckled onto his skin, but shortly pulled away, fingers and all.  
Sock peeled his hand off his mouth and slammed his fist onto the pillow, looking up at him with a dark yet seductive glare.

“Why’d you stop?” Sock was so unbelievably close; just a little more and he would've toppled over the edge and see the galaxy.

“Thought you would want the real thing,” Jonathan giggled a bit, crawling back up his body to kiss him, his face still a little wet from his boyfriend's arousal.  
Sock moaned into his lips, gasping when he felt Jonathan's erection poke his sensitive core. 

“W-Wait,” Sock mumbled, pulling away to reach under the nightstand. Jonathan just kissed and sucked on Sock’s neck, leaving his own marks. 

Sock pulled out a box of condoms which made Jonathan raise a brow. 

“Why do you got that?” He asked. Well the reason why was obvious, but that he got them beforehand was the question. 

“Well, I got them because I just wanted to be sure. Especially after we started dating and we had that… moment,” Sock blushed, probably referring to their first time exploring each other. Oh, they've been touching each other for a while now, they just hadn't gone all the way. 

“That's pretty smart actually,” Jonathan hummed. Yeah, we’re not going have any teenage pregnancy. Unlike some, they were responsible and safe. 

Jonathan grabbed the box and saw it was the right size. 

“How did you..?” He trailed off, opening the box and grabbing a packet out anyways. 

“Babe, how many times have I sucked you off?” Sock retorted. 

“Oh. Right,” Jonathan laughed a bit, unwrapping the condom then slid it on. 

He checked to make sure it was on right, then positioned his hips, looking up at Sock. 

“Ready?” He asked, a bit nervously. This is it. Actual sex according to the dictionary. 

“Ugh, please just fuck me already,” Sock groaned, bucking his hips. 

“Ok ok, chill babe,” Jonathan chuckled.  
He slowly slid in, only half way in, feeling Sock tighten around him as he let out a sharp gasp. 

“Ah fuck,” Sock bit his lip hard in pain, making it swell. 

“Do you want me to stop?” Jonathan asked with concern. He didn't want to hurt Sock, but him being a virgin it was inevitable. 

“No, it's fine. Just keep going,” Sock took a deep breath, clenching his fist on top of Jonathan's back which left scratch marks.

Jonathan nodded, pushing himself in even further until he bottomed out in Sock and heard him swallow. 

“How you doing?” Jonathan cooed, leaning down to kiss Sock’s cheek. 

“...full. I'm ready,” Sock buried his face in Jonathan's shoulder, kissing and nipping at the skin there. 

Jonathan slowly began to move, grunting at the heat and captivation. Sock gasped through his shut mouth, sucking his lips in to keep himself quiet. Jonathan moved his head and kissed Sock, biting his bottom lip. Sock opened his mouth to let Jonathan stick his tongue in as he sped up. 

The bed began to creak a bit, so Jonathan had to keep a slow and unsteady rhythm to keep quiet which only drove Sock nuts. Somehow he was hitting all the right places in all the right ways and it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep his mouth shut. He couldn't really because Jonathan's tongue was down this throat but he pulled away to gasp and moan into his lover’s ear. 

“Mmm, ah~ you're so fucking good. So good. Mm~! Yeah baby, like that. Ughnn, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me. Oh yeah~ fucking harder. Ahahh,” Sock gasped and whined softly, biting onto Jonathan's shoulder for particularly loud moans and whines. 

Jonathan thrusted harder into Sock, the bed squeaking now but they both didn't care. The sound of skin slapping together was muffled by their praises. 

“Fuck Sock, I fucking love you,” Jonathan groaned, digging his elbows into the pillow below Sock to hold his weight. 

Their skin was slick and their breathing was heavy and uneven. Sock moved his hips against Jonathan's, which only fueled both their pleasure. Jonathan could barely handle it anymore and he was gonna cum embarrassedly fast. These dumb hormones were gonna be the end of him. That and this fucking hot mess underneath him, squirming and jolting with each thrust. 

“F-fuck Sock, I'm gonna cum,” Jonathan warned, watching as Sock slid his hand in between him and rub his clit, bringing him closer to orgasm (and turning Jonathan on even more).

“Ugh, me too,” Sock was wheezing loudly, biting his lip with every moan. 

Jonathan went faster, searching for that sweet euphoria. Not too long after, Sock had gone ridged and clamped around him while screaming into his own hand the he had slapped on top of his mouth. The sensation threw Jonathan over the edge and he slammed into Sock, grunting when he came followed by slow thrusts that decreased in strength as he brought them both down from their highs. 

Jonathan was panting, arms struggling to keep his weight up. He finally collapsed onto Socks chest, who let out a soft huff. Sock's thighs were slightly twitching still as he relished in his post-orgasm and Jonathan could hear Sock’s heart begin to calm down. 

“That was… wow,” Sock let out an airy chuckle, rubbing his fingers up and down Jonathan's back. 

“Ah, yeah,” Jonathan smiled, finally lifting himself up and looked into Sock's full blown green eyes before leaning down to kiss him softly. 

Jonathan slowly pulled out which made himself groan and Sock shiver. He pulled the used condom off and into the trash can next to the bed. He rolled over onto his back, taking Sock with him so he was the one on top. Sock snuggled down into Jonathan's shoulder, legs wrapped around him and he felt his chest rise and fall. 

“You're amazing,” Sock smiled, kissing the hickeys on Jonathan's neck. 

“I love you,” Jonathan whispered softly with a slight chuckle, wrapping his one arm around Sock while the other laced his fingers in between his. 

“I love you,” Sock cooed, eyes drifting shut.

He stretched his body before curling up deeper into Jonathan, silently falling asleep. Jonathan smiled down at him, absolutely amazed by this god sent. How was he so damn lucky to have struck gold when he found Sock? The way his nose scrunched up when he giggled, the dimples in his smile, how his eyes reflected the stars in the night sky. Jonathan was once never one for romance, but being in love with Sock had turned him into a sappy mess. It was good, it was great. 

They should've put some clothes on since Mephistopheles could come barging in when morning came, but Sock was already sound asleep and Jonathan could feel himself drifting away.  
Jonathan briefly smiled before finally passing out in bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "it would be a real cock block if his uncle walked in with Jonathan’s face buried in his nephew’s cunt" I dont think I'll ever be able to top that


	17. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who likes angst? I do   
> Hopefully it feels like this story is somewhat moving forward beeeecause it doesn't really feel like it.

“Rise and shi-WHAT!?” Mephistopheles screeched in his broken voice.

Sock and Jonathan both awoke to the scream and the light being flipped on. Sock was the first to open his eyes, taking in the scene around him. 

Mephistopheles was standing in the doorway with a shocked expression on his face and he and Jonathan were still naked under the blankets with hickeys littering their skin that did show. 

It took him a second to register what was happening, but luckily he was awake enough to react to his uncle grabbing a lamp and was aiming for Jonathan. 

“Meph, no!” Sock instinctively grabbed the sheet around his chest and grabbed his uncle’s wrist with his free hand.

Mephistopheles growled and dropped the lamp onto the carpet. Jonathan was fully awake now also and was cowering behind Sock. 

“Get dressed and come out to the kitchen. We need to talk,” Mephistopheles pointed at his nephew and stomped out, steam practically blowing out of his ears. 

Sock sighed, running a hand down his face. 

“Well shit,” Jonathan huffed, sitting up. 

“Yeah…” Sock frowned, looking at the ground. Well, might as well face the music now before it come screeching back. 

Sock shimmied his way out of the sheets, picking up any clothes that looked familiar to him. He pulled some underwear and a pair of sweatpants on, grabbing his shirt and slipping that over his body, too. 

Jonathan just sat there and watched him then closed his eyes in thought. 

“I should probably also go talk to my mom…” he trailed off. 

“Wait until my uncle has cooled down some, or go out the back door,” Sock warned, standing at the doorway. 

“I’d rather wait,” Jonathan flopped back onto the bed, looking up at the ceiling to be lost in his thoughts. 

Sock left him there with saddened eyes. 

He slowly entered the kitchen. His uncle was drinking coffee, looking up at him with a dark expression. 

“So uh.. good morning,” Sock weakly smiled, fiddling with his fingers nervously.

“Did you two use protection?” His uncle bluntly asked, taking another gulp of coffee. 

“Huh?” Sock was taken back by the question, slowly sitting on the chair across from the table. 

“Condom. Did you use one?” His uncle repeated. You could sense the irritation in his very soul about a mile away. 

“Y-Yeah. Of course,” Sock blushed, looking down hard at the table. Had that scratch mark always been in the table? Wonder how that happened. 

“Listen, I'm already assuming you know the whole sex talk garbage, because I really don't want to talk about that part. It's just… what were you thinking?” He uncle sighed. 

“What do you mean?” Sock asked, bouncing his leg jerkily. 

“Being so vulnerable like that; you know how these high school boys are like! They always break your heart, Sock,” he ranted, more to himself if anything. 

“But I love him,” Sock swallowed, looking away. 

“Love? You don't know what love is,” Mephistopheles rolled his eyes, taking another sip of coffee. 

“Yes I do! I love him!” Sock was fuming. How could he think that Sock didn't know what love was!? Do you know how many heartbreaks his poor heart has had to endure? If anyone should know a thing about love, it was him. 

“No, you don't! You're still a young and naive teenager! You don't know what love even means!” His uncle shouted a bit. 

“Oh and like you do!?” Sock yelled back, tears in his eyes. He had definitely crossed a line there and was treading on thin ice now. 

Mephistopheles eyes softened and looked away, biting his tongue before saying something he would truly regret. But the damage was already done by Sock.

It took him a second to register his own words, but when it did he gulped in regret. 

“Oh no, uncle Meph I'm sor-” he was cut off with Mephistopheles abruptly getting up. 

“I've heard enough,” he walked off, heading straight to his room to probably sulk the day away. 

Sock looked down at the table, tears welling up in his eyes. What had he done? He knew how sensitive his uncle was on this whole love thing. No wonder he blew up on Sock when he found him in bed with Jonathan. Sock blinked away his tears, wiping away the ones that had managed to spill over. He had to try to apologize, even if his uncle didn't want to hear it.

He got up then slowly paced to his uncle's room. He softly knocked on the door then slowly opened it. 

“Meph?” He gently called out, looking over the corner. 

His uncle was laying on his bed with puffed red eyes, looking up at the ceiling with a frown. 

“I miss her,” he sniffed, trying to swallow the lump in his throat before he could cry even more. 

“I know,” Sock cooed with guilt, sitting beside his uncle on the bed. He rubbed his arm, but Mephistopheles only pulled away. 

He didn't say anything so Sock leaned down and hugged his uncle tight, feeling him tense up. 

“I know that you still love her and that it's been hard on you. I should've never said that,” Sock sighed. 

“I'm sorry for yelling at you. I do worry about you, though,” Mephistopheles relaxed, rubbing his hand up and down his nephew’s back. 

“I know,” Sock whispered, taking in a deep breath. 

“Have you ever thought about talking to her about it?” Sock asked, looking up at his uncle. 

“Not really. We don't talk much, even though we work together,” Mephistopheles shrugged, still looking up at the ceiling. 

“What did happen between you two?” Sock asked gently, air holding itself within his lungs.

“She saw the world one way and I saw it the other,” Mephistopheles droned out, as if he's said it a million times. 

“...you should talk to her again,” Sock suggested, sitting up. 

His uncle only rolled over and groaned.   
“I don't want to,” he whined. 

“You won't be able to move forward if you don't accept what happened and talk about it,” Sock shook him. 

“You sound just like your mother,” Mephistopheles groaned again. 

“I know, I'm her kid. Now get up and pick up that phone!” Sock shook him harder in a more annoying way. 

“Ugh fine, fine, fine. Just stop shaking me,” Mephistopheles chuckled a bit, rolling back on his back. 

Sock smiled down at him, happy to see his uncle smile again.

“Thanks Sock,” Mephistopheles pulled his nephew into a hug, which he gladly returned. 

“I'm here for you,” Sock smiled before pulling away.   
“Now go call her!” he chuckled before jumping off the bed. 

"I'm putting you on birth control!" Mephistopheles called out. 

He jogged back into his own room, where Jonathan was slowly getting dressed.   
Oh yeah, this. 

“Hey,” Sock threaded over, pulling Jonathan into a hug. 

Jonathan slowly hugged back, but when he did he gripped onto Sock tightly as if it was the only thing keeping him afloat from drowning in his emotions. 

“You don't have to leave right away,” Sock sighed, pulling away to look into Jonathan's sad, dull blue eyes. 

“My mom won't stop calling or texting me. She’ll end up calling the police if I don't show up soon,” he shrugged. He didn't really want to go, he knew that there would be a fight.

“Do you want me to go with you?” Sock asked, rubbing his boyfriend's back. 

“To be honest, it might make it worse,” Jonathan shrugged, sighing deeply. As much as he wanted Sock for support, his mom would be livid he brought Sock with him.

“Ok, I understand,” Sock frowned, taking his boyfriend by his hands. 

“I'll walk you out, though,” he said, already leading Jonathan out to the front door. 

Jonathan stared down at the floor, thoughts running through his head at the speed of light. What would his mom be like when he got there? Angry about the whole Sock thing? Relieved that her son had finally come home? Persistent, ordering Jonathan to pack his things for some boarding school?

Jonathan took a deep breath once they got to the door and he faced Sock with a fake smile, hiding his true emotions.

“Hey, I love you,” Jonathan smiled weakly, holding Sock’s cheek and leaned down to kiss him deeply. Sock kissed back, a small smile on his lips.

“I love you, too. Call me if anything happens, ok?” Sock said nervously, his heart fluttering. He was probably just as nervous about what was going to happen. 

“I will,” Jonathan slipped his shoes and coat on and gave one last peck to Sock’s lips before opening the front door and heading out, treading down the walkway and onto the sidewalk. 

Sock stood in the doorway to watch him walk away. Once he was out of sight, he closed the door then leaned against it, sighing. 

“Please let everything be ok, please,” he whispered to himself, eyes shut. 

Sock then pushed himself off the door and went to the kitchen to make some breakfast for him and Mephistopheles. It was only Sunday, so eggs and toast should work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment rate subscribe


	18. Thrown Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damn

Jonathan opened the door to his house, breathing in the hot air. He shut the door behind them and before he could even get his shoes off, his mom came running in. 

“Jonathan! Where have you been, dear!?” She cried, running up and squeezing her son tight. 

Jonathan silently sneered. He was clearly still bitter about last night. He still couldn't believe the things she had said about Sock. How could she? His mother should support him, right?

“I spent the night at Sock’s,” Jonathan replied non-chantantly, shrugging off his coat. 

“You went to her house?” His mother gasped slightly, taken back. 

“Him,” he corrected irritably, “I didn't really want to come home,” Jonathan kicked off his shoes and began to walk to his room.

“Well why not?” His mother was in utter confusion, following her son. 

“Uh, maybe because the fact you insulted my boyfriend. Right in front of him,” Jonathan spun around, speaking sharply. 

“I meant what I said,” she huffed, crossing her arms. 

“I can't fucking believe you,” he muttered, walking into his room and was about to shut the door behind him. 

“Excuse me, what?” His mother swung the door right open and stomped right after him, her face in a tight frown. 

“I said I CAN’T FUCKING BELIEVE YOU! I love him, Mom! There's nothing wrong with him!” Jonathan shouted, standing tall. His mother still towered over him. It's not that he was short, it was because she was really fucking tall. 

“Yes there is! I forbid you from seeing her ever again!” She shouted back, leaning down to get face to face with her son.

“You can't make me!” He yelled.

“Yes I can! As long as you're under my roof then you listen to me!” She continued. 

“You're still bitter about dad leaving you for a guy!” Jonathan shouted. He meant to jump that line, to fall into the ice. He wanted to push his mother's buttons so much so she could feel the pain that be brought to Sock last night. 

She stepped back, face slack and silent. Her head dropped and after a few seconds, she sneered. 

“Get out,” she muttered. 

“What?” Jonathan could barely hear her, but he knew what she was trying to say. 

“I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT! You are not my son!” She shouted, running away in tears. 

Jonathan stepped back. His mother NEVER swore. No matter how angry she got. 

It doesn't matter anymore. 

He grabbed his backpack and flung it over his head and shoulder then grabbed another to stuff some clothes and personal belongings in. Jonathan could crash at Sock’s until he could find his own place or try to make up with his mom. 

Jonathan was pulling socks and underwear from his top drawer of his dresser when he looked up and saw a photo of him family. 

He, his mom, and his dad. Back in happier times. Jonathan's hair was still brown, he was still a kid when they took that picture. His mother smiled brightly and without a care in the world. His father was smiling as well but not as much as the rest of his family. His dad did love them, he truly did. But Jonathan knew that he couldn't keep living in a lie anymore. He had promised that he would still visit and talk to Jonathan, but that was 6 years ago. He moved down south with his boyfriend and Jonathan hasn't heard from him since. 

Jonathan picked up the photo, looking at it with tears eyes. He let out a deep, shaky breath and turned the frame around, undoing the back and picking the photo out. He opened the flap to his backpack and slid it in so it wouldn't get damaged. 

He took one last look at his room before grabbing his other bag and walking out. As he approached the front door he saw his mother there, waiting for him. She couldn't look him in the eyes and neither could Jonathan for that matter. 

He slipped his coat back on, over his backpack, and pulled his shoes on. She opened the door for him and without another word he walked right out. The second he had stepped onto the porch, the door slammed behind him. He stood there only for a few seconds, listening to his mother’s crying before walking away. 

\---

His fingers were so frozen he could barely curl them into a fist to knock on Sock’s front door. He waited only for a few seconds until Sock opened the door. 

He looked at Jonathan and saw that he had a bag and his backpack, quickly piecing two-and-two together. 

“Oh baby,” Sock cooed, immediately pulling Jonathan in the house for a hug. 

Jonathan gladly hugged back, finally letting his tears spill over. He buried his face in Sock’s neck, smelling the musky shampoo he had used in the shower. Sock rubbed his back, careless of how cold he was. 

Sock only pulled away to wipe Jonathan's tears. He didn't want to ask what happened, he already knew. Sock leaned up and gave Jonathan a soft kiss on the lips when Mephistopheles walked into the living room. 

“Hey Jon, you're back already,” Mephistopheles said, rolling his eyes a bit. He still wanted to kick his ass. 

He shut up soon when he saw that Jonathan was crying and when Sock gave him a dead stare. 

“I'll leave you two be,” he awkwardly stepped away and walked back into his office quickly. 

Sock ran his fingers through Jonathan's hair to grab his attention. 

“You can stay as long as you need to,” Sock whispered, rubbing Jonathan's cheek with the other hand. 

“Thanks, I don't plan on staying long though,” Jonathan sighed, feeling that heavy sadness finally hit him like a sack of bricks. 

“Please babe, take your time,” Sock insisted, leaning up to kiss him again. 

This was gonna take a long fucking time to get through. At least he had Sock to help him through it. Hopefully it stays that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More angst, but I'm gonna throw some closure in here soon.


	19. Emotional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the hell

Sock and Jonathan walked hand and hand to school, sidestepping puddles and slush from the melting snow. Sock would occasionally glance back at Jonathan, who kept a dead stare at the ground and his hand limp in Sock’s. Sock would squeeze his hand time to time to bring him back to reality, but it didn't last long.

Jonathan was still broken over his fight with his mom which resulted in her kicking out her own son. He loved his mom. Sure, things have been difficult in the past since his dad left but that didn't mean that he and his mom didn't care for each other. 

He should've never brought up dad to his mom, though. Jonathan knew how much it hurt her and how much she had suffered, but he was just so angry and confused. If he could take it all back, he would. If he only had the courage to talk to her. She hasn't called him and he hasn't called her. It's almost like they didn't exist to each other. 

“Jonathan?” He heard Sock gently called out, breaking him out of his thoughts.

Jonathan snapped his head up to see that they had already entered school and that Sock had led them into the cafeteria. 

“Are you sure you wanna be here?” Sock asked, pulling Jonathan closer. He was so damn worried about Jonathan and his mood. He couldn't blame him, either. Sock just didn't want Jonathan to bottle up his emotions so much or else they’ll end up exploding right in his face. 

“Yeah, it's easier than staying at home and thinking about it,” Jonathan shrugged, looking away. 

Sock frowned. What could he do? He decided that a first step was a hug. So he leaned in and wrapped his arms around Jonathan's waist. His heart sank when Jonathan didn't hug back for a while and when he did it was weak and insincere. Like he was forcing himself at this point. 

“Please… please just talk to me,” Sock pulled back to look into Jonathan's eyes. 

“There's nothing to talk about,” Jonathan brushed off. 

“Yes there is. I don't want you to keep this to yourself,” Sock tried to coaxed out even firmer. 

“Does it even matter?” Jonathan had risen to the same harshness in his voice. 

“Of course it does! Just talk to me,” Sock’s voice cracked a bit in desperation. 

“Well what if I don't want to talk?!” Jonathan pulled away from Sock completely and began to walk off. 

Sock didn't say a word as he watched Jonathan walk out of the cafeteria and into the hall, probably on his way to class or his locker. 

He didn't say anything as he felt tears well up in his eyes.   
He didn't say anything when he ran off into the boy's bathroom to continue to cry some more.   
He didn't say anything when he paced back and forth in front of the sinks, hands running through his hair unsure of what to do.  
He did say something when he punched the white brick wall in the bathroom, feeling a crack in his hand. 

“Ah!” Sock winced in pain, grabbing his wrist. 

He curled his fingers a bit and thankfully nothing was broken. He probably just cracked his knuckles in the most extreme way. 

“Sock?” He heard a familiar someone call out. He turned to his left and saw Zack Melto nervously standing at the door, hands in his pockets. 

Sock looked into the bathroom mirror.   
“What do you want?” He asked harshly, wiping away his tears quickly. 

“I know you probably don't want to hear this right now… but… I'm sorry,” Zack sighed, slowly inching closer to Sock. 

Sock didn't say anything, only squeezing his eyes shut and looking away. 

“What I did to you in the past was… unacceptable. I should've never treated you like that and I regret all of it. I don't care if you hate me or if you never want to talk to me, because I understand why you do. I just need you to know that I'm sorry.. I'm sorry and if I could take it all back I would in a heartbeat,” Zack began, which made Sock look up as tears stopped falling and a curious look replace them on his face.

“I should've tried to understand, but instead I was ignorant and abusive. I handled it completely opposite of what I should have. I hurt you and I have to live with that for my entire life,” Zack was now staring at himself in the mirror, face contorted in so many emotions. Shame, guilt, self-hatred. 

“I can only wish that you could forgive me,” he whispered, mainly to himself. 

Sock then did something that shocked the both of them. He hugged him. He -honest to god- stepped over and hugged him. Zack blinked away any tears and turned to hug the smaller boy back, squeezing tight but not too tight. 

“Maybe we can try again. Get to know each other,” Sock suggested when they pulled away, looking up at Zack with hopeful eyes. He really did want to try again. Everyone deserves a second chance.

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Zack smiled, some form of relief washing over his face. 

“So.. why were you crying earlier?” Zack asked slowly as they finally pulled away, unsure if he wanted to cross such a boundary just yet. 

“Relationship problems,” Sock stated bluntly, scratching the back of his head. 

“Well, you can always come rant to me if you need to,” Zack smiled a bit. He kept his comments to himself as it would be best not to upset Sock even more than he was. 

“Yeah, thanks,” Sock smiled back, awkwardly twiddling this fingers.

“Uh, can I walk you to class?” Zack was trying so hard not to make this awkward, but he wanted to be as caring and helpful as he could. 

“I would like that,” Sock rubbed his arms smiling softly. 

Zack led them out of the bathroom and into the hall where they started idle conversation. They knew that they had some music and pop culture tastes in common, so it was something it talk about. 

Jonathan was now looking for Sock for he had calmed down a bit. It wasn't Sock's fault for what happened yet he was taking it out on him anyways. Maybe he should start with his class. 

Jonathan turned the corner and saw Sock and Zack at Sock’s class door, laughing a bit. 

Wait. What the fuck. He's gone for five damn minutes and Zack had fucking wooed him again? 

He watched as Zack gave Sock a side hug before walking away. Jonathan wanted to go after him and punch him in the neck, but he decided to start with his so called boyfriend first. 

Sock didn't even get a chance to walk into class when Jonathan approached him. 

“There you are!” Sock gasped, running to him.   
“I've been looking for y-” Sock couldn't even finish his sentence. 

“Yeah, sure looks like it,” Jonathan sneered. 

“What do you mean?” Sock asked, tilting his head. Oh, now he was trying to play dumb?

“I'm gone for five minutes and you're already sucking up to Zack?” Jonathan couldn't hold his emotions for long now. He thought he could handle it, but seeing Zack and Sock like that really fucking blew his top off. 

“What? No! He apologized then offered to walk me to class. You had already run off so I took him up on it,” Sock said defensively. 

“Really? After all this time and you accepted his half ass apology?” Jonathan growled. 

“It wasn't half ass! He fucking meant it,” Sock raised his voice a bit, getting a little sick and tired of this bullshit his boyfriend was trying to spew up. 

“Do you still like him?” Jonathan suddenly asked in his still angry tone. 

“What?” Sock was taken back. How could he ask such a thing?

“Do you still fucking love him!?” Jonathan yelled, catching the attention of a few people. 

“Of course not! I love you, you fucking idiot!” Sock yelled back, grabbing even more attention. 

“Sure seemed like it when you were laughing along with him,” Jonathan yelled back. 

“It wasn't like that! Ugh, you're so unbelievable!” Sock shook his head, angrily. 

“I'm unbelievable!? What about you!” Jonathan pointed to himself. 

“What the hell did I do!? You're the one all pissy because I was talking to some other guy!” Sock barked accusingly.

“I have a right to be ‘pissy’!” Jonathan tried to defend.

“No you don’t, just get over it!” Sock shouted.

“Then get over it because we’re over!” Jonathan shouted suddenly, unaware of what he was actually saying.

“Fine!” Sock yelled back. 

“Fine!” Jonathan shouted one last time before stomping off. 

It took Sock a few moments to register just exactly what had happened as well as everyone else around him.

Oh god… what had he done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was eh then it was good then it really went fucking downhill now I gotta write more conflict.   
> I was gonna wrap this fic up within like two or three chapters but I just had to do this. Now I'm like invested with this outcome and I have no many ideas and plans now I just have to write the shit down which is a PAIN UGH 
> 
> comment rate subscribe


End file.
